


Cadaveric Aphrodite

by AlexDichotomy (DaniLastName)



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Banter, Bisexual Male Character, Bullying, First Time, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Horny Teenagers, Horror, Humor, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Oral Sex, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Shameless Smut, Slavery, Smut, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniLastName/pseuds/AlexDichotomy
Summary: Between fist-fights with his peers and abnormal interest in a guy he wasn't friends with, Eros couldn't stand the Vault's endless regulations and finite walls. When his father breaks out and forces him to abandon the little happiness he'd found, Eros is willing to wait as long as it takes to be whole again.Wolfgang pairing is shortTW: torture, anatomy-speech and lots of smutPart 1 of what will be a Butch/M!LW/MacCreadyFinally fixed messed up paragraph-breaks.





	1. Eros, the Doctor's Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Some warnings and explanation first: I tried to consider the language of the 50's when writing this, and I've been told the word 'gay' and, really, 'homosexual' weren't even part of the language (in that context), so there's a total lack of understanding when it comes to being that way. Eros is inspired by murderers, so keep that in mind if you're squeamish (I hope I write well-enough for that to be an issue tbh)  
> Also, the narration changes and is colored with the focus-character's voice in mind. Lots of cursing.  
> This will turn into a Butch/Eros/Mac thing later to visit my experience with polyamory, so FYI.  
> Thanks for reading!

Eros was a bastard. He was the doctor's kid - a fucked up mix of loud, quiet, dumb, smart, and bored. That's why he was standing at the front of the classroom filled with his neighbors, giving the worst lecture about anal fissures as his 'report' their teacher, Mr. Brotch, had assigned. Brotch had made the mistake of letting his students decide what to write about - Butch chose nothing, of course, and had just shrugged when Brotch called on him.  
Eros had a dead expression as he talked, but it was obvious that he found the whole situation hilarious. He'd already said 'anus' over a dozen times and the girls in the class, as well as Freddie and Tom, were making pained faces as they listened. Brotch couldn't even interrupt because Eros had legitimately written it all. Eros flipped over the paper he held on a textbook and sighed, continuing reading, "Uh, anal fissures are totally different than hemmerhoids - fissures are tears in the, uh, anus-" scattered giggles made Brotch glare "-while hemmerhoids are sections of weakened skin that swell with blood. Also, fissures are entirely internal, while hemerrhoids can become external." He smiled suddenly, staring at the paper. "Oh, then there's fistulas. They're, like, an extra hole from the external part of the anus that goes straight into it. Like, an extra anus. They're super unhealthy and can, you know, become permanent and whatever." He looked to Brotch and added, "Yeah, that's it."  
Brotch stood from his desk and blinked slowly in a general annoyance for Eros. "Uh, thank you, Eros. That was very _informative_."  
Eros held out the paper to him and Butch could see that it was entirely blank. "I just wanted to say anus a bunch. Thanks, Teach."  
He took his seat behind Mary Holden and she glared over her shoulder at him, muttering, "You're so immature."  
Eros shrugged and threw open the textbook he'd been holding - _The History of America's Beauty_ \- and stared vacantly at it almost immediately. Butch looked away just as Eros glanced up at him. It was Thursday, and, in that partial week, Eros had been sent out of class twice, gotten into four fights, and was slapped by Amata. Butch understood being bored, but the guy didn't even do it so he could laugh about it with anyone - he fucked around in class and disappeared entirely, never once making any attempt to speak to anyone his age. Butch had seen him chatting up Old Lady Palmer a few times as well as Stanley, but he always looked like he was only half-aware and seemed to be getting punished for something.  
He was just a dick. But he made things funny every now and then.  
Now, Eros was slowly moving to lie his head onto the pages of his book. Brotch snapped at him the moment his skin touched the paper - "Eros, pay attention. It's the least you could do."  
Eros muttered something but nodded. What really bothered Butch was how the guy always seemed so fucking lucky. Brotch could only do so much with him, so he usually just ended up at home with the soft-spoken doctor to _talk about it_. It was bullshit - Butch carves his name in a wall one time and he ends up losing his weekend to _Vault-Tec Regulatory Overview_ , a ten-hour long lecture about every fucking rule the Vault had. He doubted Eros had ever even had to listen to it. Butch had done it eight times. 

 

A diner was a bad place to start a fight, if not the worst. Wally was pushed into a table and it scraped backwards loudly, adding to the chaotic harmony of Eros shouting over Officer Wilkins - of all the security dicks, it had to be Wilkins. Butch watched with a hard look as Eros tried to tear his arm from Wilkins's hold to launch towards Wally, who'd straightened up thinking it was over.  
Paul looked at Butch for some kind of guidance. He shrugged and tried to sound unconcerned, "Hey, he shouldn't bother that fucker." Paul didn't question it, but Butch realized how pathetic it looked that they wouldn't intervene. The guy was fucking insane when he got into fights - it was the only reason the Tunnel Snakes generally avoided him, the way everyone else in the Vault did. He didn't act like he was trying to show off the way teenagers usually threw fists in the halls; he had used his surprising weight to toss Wally against the furniture and threw elbows into his chest and gut - up until Security stopped him. Eros wrestled free and Wilkins failed to grab him again.  
Wally tried to man-up and take the hit, moving to throw a punch at Eros's face, but Eros just threw his arms into Wally's chest at full speed and toppled him back over the table. He hit the booth and disappeared beneath the table. Eros stood with a look of expectation and crossed his arms, refusing to hand his wrists over to Wilkins as he grabbed him hard by the shoulders. Wilkins shouted, "Stop it, goddammit! You kids are causin' damage and I've had it with your silly gang crap."  
Eros let the officer lead him toward the door and growled back, "I ain't in a _gang_ , man. That's those dicks."  
The door shut behind them and Wally finally lifted from beneath the table with a groan. "Why the hell weren't you guys there?" he demanded.  
Butch raised his eyebrows and scoffed. "Yo, that guy fights dirty and everyone knows it. It's your own damn fault for starting it."  
Wally grimaced. "Whatever, man - he's not tough."  
"Didn't say he was," Butch said in a shitty tone, having to have the last word. Paul just stood there with a look of irritation. 

 

"Hey, hey - what's the word, fucknuts?" Eros threw an arm around Paul's shoulders, knowing he was the only one of the "Tunnel Snakes" that wouldn't be compelled to start shit. The group had blocked Amata from reaching the classroom door and Butch lifted from the wall for a moment to scoff.  
"Hey, look - my other least favorite loser. You got a problem, kid?"  
Eros gave the guy a smooth smile and winked, "Only problem I got is you talkin' to me like that. Who the fuck you callin' 'kid?'" He dropped his arm to slap Paul's back and stepped up to Butch threateningly. He didn't even acknowledge Amata, who stood nearby with her arms around herself. Butch couldn't back down, but Eros seemed as tightly-wound as he'd been in the diner. He continued, staring into Butch's eyes as the boy stiffened at the threat of a fight, "Be fuckin' nice to me, asshole."  
Butch laughed in his face loudly. "Nice? I don't gotta be nice to nobody, man. You ever heard of a _nice_ gang?"  
Eros pushed closer, nearly touching Butch and whispered, "Be nice or I'll make you my bitch in front of everyone."  
Eros stumbled back as Butch pushed against his chest suddenly, obviously upset at the closeness. If he was going to fight Eros, he wasn't going to look weak trying. "The fuck outta my face, pipsqueak," he hesitated only a moment before adding, "or I'll gut ya'."  
"Butch, man, chill out," Paul hissed, checking the hallways surrounding them for eavesdroppers.  
He was ignored as Eros prodded with a grin, "Fight me, then. Use your little bitch-knife. I'll make you beg for mercy, motherfucker." They were interrupted by Mr. Brotch, who turned the corner with a grimace.  
"What was that, Eros? Did I hear you chatting excitedly about the test you're going to be late for?" He crossed his arms and glared down at the teenagers. "Please, everyone, just get inside."  
The gang and Amata disappeared from around Eros and the boy smiled at his teacher. "Do I really need to, sir? I think we all know I'm taking over for my dad." Brotch let a smile slip and raised his eyebrows at him.  
"I know, son, but where are you going to go where the Overseer won't accidentally find you? Or your father? Besides-"  
Eros tapped a finger to his forehead and started down the hallway. "I know just the place. Thanks, sir!"


	2. There's a Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning

He got fucking _barber_. Butch was pissed, but the Vault's goddamned hallways were so clean, he couldn't kick at anything, and the fucking place was so small, he had nowhere to go. Anyone could end up seeing he was just...  
Butch turned a corner between the bathrooms, stupidly hoping the closed wing of the Vault was accessible if he just pried the door open. The area had apparently been used for more living quarters and luxury crap _like a barber_ before an attempt at deep-wall maintenance had caused a cave-in. The door was already open, he found, and he stared at the short opening someone had made, a heavy piece of metal debris propped between the door and ground to keep it jammed. It felt like a sign, maybe - he wanted to be alone for fucking once, and the collapsed entrance was gaping at him. He glanced around the hallways to ensure he wasn't being watched and ducked under the door.  
The collapsed hallways stunk of dust and dirt - concrete had broken in along the walls and rubble had piled along the old walkway in errant patterns. Butch stared at the debris before pressing himself to a sturdy-looking wall and falling to his ass. It was quiet - the speakers didn't work and, for once, he couldn't hear that fucking music.  
Well, it _was_ quiet until Butch heard something move down the hallway and he imagined giant radroaches or shitty-mouthed security coming towards him. Just as he started to stand, angry that even this spot didn't have privacy, Eros appeared from around a broken-open doorway.  
Without the fluorescent sheen of the Vault's hallways, he almost didn't recognize the guy. His hair fell over his eyebrows and he was staring down at his Pip-Boy, his features awash in a verdant green. Butch's breath hitched as he thought of the confrontation they'd had only an hour before - he'd never fought Eros, but the guy could take a punch, he knew. He had some hidden weight that he used to ram people into shit and hold them down, and Butch couldn't boast any kind of heaviness.  
Eros looked up, straight at Butch, and he felt a jolt of panic. He would've been more confident out where they could be found - in here, the guy could kill him with a dirty move and no one would know. The only reason he hadn't caved in someone's head yet was because Security always stopped him, first. But Butch was just getting ahead of himself - he should've known the idiot would be exactly where Butch wanted to be alone. That was just his luck. There was a glimmer in Eros's eyes before he smiled distantly and started towards Butch casually.  
Butch didn't trust him. He just had to be confident, maybe, and he might not die - not that Butch would lose, but there was always at least one nasty bruise after a fight that he'd have to explain a dozen times. "The heck you doin' in here, nosebleed?" he muttered, crossing his arms and hoping he hadn't fucked up his look too badly inside the filthy interior. Why did he care what this asshole thought, anyway - Eros didn't have a single friend and spent every day with his dad or out-of-sight entirely. He didn't have to prove anything to him. He was a dirty fighter and a brown-noser, the two worst things Butch could've imagined.  
Eros stopped only a foot away, just close enough that Butch felt a tension rising in his back, up his spine. The guy looked so much more threatening in the dim lighting from shattered fluorescents - he was barely taller than Butch, but his Vault suit went taut over muscles he'd apparently built all that time he'd been alone - his weight must have come from some secret exercising. Butch had never been completely alone with anyone before, he realized - even his own mother. They lived in a box - everyone was nearby anytime. Now, though, no one knew where they were and Eros's eyes were catching the light just enough to make Butch break the stare with a sneer.  
Eros smirked and tilted his chin; "This is my territory, Butch." He laughed as Butch tensed. "Let's have a gang war. Apparently, I'm in a gang, now. You came into my space, so I get first hit."  
He was serious, raising his fists lazily, but Butch couldn't get past the stupid grin on his lips. Why the hell did he look so good if he didn't want to be around anyone? He could've easily been a popular guy - friends and shit to make him less goddamn weird - but he'd never let it happen. His expression countered the sudden strength in his stance, and Butch didn't have any reason to think the guy would go easy on him if he really wanted a fight. He tried to stay cool.  
"Hey, I ain't gonna fight you in some dirty trash-hole, man," Butch argued, scoffing like he was above the whole stupid idea.  
"First hit!" Eros shouted before landing a fist directly into Butch's chest. Air rushed from the boy as he hit the wall he'd been sitting against - why couldn't he just go to the fucking diner like everyone else? "Come on, big shot. Do somethin'."  
"Hey, fuck you, man!" Butch shouted, lifting forcefully from the wall to throw his momentum into a punch towards Eros's jaw. From the look on his face, Butch expected the asshole to grab his fist from the air or suddenly disappear. Instead, his knuckles cracked into Eros's skin, jerking his head sideways to force him to stumble back. He didn't wait to see if he'd hurt him - Butch took a step and pushed against Eros's chest hard, hoping the guy would realize he wasn't fucking around.  
It just seemed to encourage the fight further. Eros had his hands at Butch's shoulders in a moment and he proved the strength of his hidden muscles by forcing Butch to the ground with his arms alone, a too-tight grip on his tendons as the other boy straddled his chest. Butch thrashed and threw his fists at Eros's torso, but his wrists were caught and Eros pinned Butch's upper arms beneath his knees. "Get outta this one," Eros taunted - it almost sounded like he was just fucking around, but there was a light splitting of skin on his jaw from Butch's hit and it had to sting. Butch kicked his knees up towards Eros's back and connected with a soft spot, making Eros shout and lurch forward. Butch took the chance to smash him in the jaw again, feeling a yielding give beneath his fist.  
Eros jerked away, standing up to cover his face with his hands. Butch laid for a second, surprised that he'd actually thrown him off enough to have an opportunity to win. He twisted up and straightened his jacket. Eros whistled as he dropped his hands and Butch felt a rush of pride at the blood collecting on the boy's jaw. He talked like it'd all been for fun: "Damn, Butch. Good hit." He laughed and Butch stood tensely, expecting a trick. "Alright, alright - I give. I guess you can chill here." He laughed again, this time lowly, as if there was some joke Butch didn't get.  
"Well, then," he muttered, trying to figure out Eros's intentions, "get outta here."  
He smirked and Butch felt a quake of something - maybe anger or adrenaline, though it felt strangely exciting. The boy shrugged and tilted his chin at Butch as a goodbye before leaving to sweep beneath the door in a practiced way.  
Butch was finally alone. For real. 

He went by the closed-off area again the next day. It wasn't jammed open this time, and he wondered if Eros actually gave it up entirely. There was a manual override, but it didn't seem to respond as Butch tried to yank the stupid thing open. He just needed a foot or two of clearance to get under, but the door was wedged tight. He knocked his head against it in anger and straightened to readjust himself and figure out a way to pry it open.  
A low chuckle behind him made Butch jump, but he covered it up as an ultra-cool turn and hoped it worked. Eros stood with his arms crossed, his Vault suit pulled tight against his thick shoulders and small waist. Butch felt a hint of jealousy but turned it to a grimace. "The heck you doin' back here, loser?"  
Eros laughed loudly and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm the fuckin' loser that can't even get through a door."  
"Hey, fuck-" Butch started before Eros pushed him aside to pull the door up by its manual bars like it was a can of water. He didn't say anything, but Butch could see the smug look on his face as the fucker held the door open.  
"Pretty boys first," Eros teased and Butch punched him in the shoulder before ducking beneath the door to feel the silent comfort of the fallen wing. The door slammed shut and Eros appeared beside him; Butch shifted uncomfortably.  
"What, you tryin'a hang out with me?" Butch muttered, looking away to impress on Eros how little he cared.  
"I don't give a shit what you do," Eros answered flatly, immediately leaving to the open room he'd been in the day before. "Just don't ruin it."  
Butch had to follow, obviously, but he gave it a minute before turning into the room to see what Eros thought was so damn important that Butch could ruin it. The room was mostly emptied shelves and rock, but Eros had apparently found a mattress to lean against one wall so he could use it as a couch. He tapped at his Pip-Boy absently, not seeming to notice Butch. He'd never seen the guy away from other people - he always had a barrier up that kept anyone from talking to him seriously without a fight. He didn't treat adults the same way, though, like he wanted to be on their good sides and murder their children. Now, he was completely relaxed and his eyes were turned a bright green that made Butch's stomach twist.  
Eros finally glanced up and Butch realized he'd been staring. He tried to play it off; "So, you just play on your Pip-Boy all day?"  
"Well, I've got some other ideas, but I'd need consent," Eros responded bluntly before his eyes glided back to the screen. Butch felt that twisting feeling again and grimaced. "What are your plans? Gonna cry for an hour and jerk off?"  
Butch took a step forward and Eros smirked. "Hey, fuck you, Nosebleed! I'm just checking out the parts of the Vault I'm gonna own one day." He didn't know what the fuck he was talking about, and Eros probably knew it. Their conversation ended there as Eros became engulfed by whatever he was doing and Butch ended up enjoying the silence closer to the entrance of the wing. It felt weird being so close to the guy, but it was nice to know there was nothing to worry about for once. 

A week had passed and Eros met Butch each day after class to enter the fallen area and spend hours in silence. At the end of the first week, when they entered, Butch had to ask, "Why did you fight me if you were just gonna let me in everyday?"  
"Who said I'd do that? I gave - you're obviously allowed in," Eros answered with a nudge to Butch's arm. "Besides, I like the company."  
"We ain't hangin' out," Butch insisted, gliding beneath the door while Eros laughed.  
He'd only just fixed his jacket when it was bunched into Eros's fists and he was slammed back against the metal door. Butch cursed inwardly and met eyes with Eros's burning, excited gaze. He looked like he was watching a fire burn. Eros spoke lowly, holding Butch hard against the wall; "What if I say you can't come in?"  
The question seemed oddly innocuous. "I dunno - we fight again?" Butch answered with a tight expression, waiting for Eros to cheap shot him.  
"Is that really what you wanna do?"  
Butch stared at him blankly for moment. "Wha- what are you talkin' about, man?"  
Butch's breath caught in his throat when Eros pressed his hips against him and _growled_ , "Lots of ways to settle a dispute. Or have a good time."  
Butch felt a rush through him - his legs felt tense and chest was pounding and Eros kept getting closer. Eros was pressed almost flat to Butch before hot breath drifted across his cheek. Eros turned his head and pressed his lips to Butch's and he swore he could hear reality breaking. Maybe it seemed dramatic, but Butch felt his whole world shift. He didn't know why, but he didn't push Eros off. His lips were so soft, his hair touched so gently to Butch's forehead, and his hands moved to Butch's hips so quickly, it was overwhelming. Eros pushed his jaw forward and split Butch's lips for a moment to inhale before he pulled away, watching the other boy's eyes for a reaction.  
Butch was caught in a daze, staring dumbly. They were stuck there for too-long, waiting for something to give. Finally, Eros moved in close again to make Butch's legs weak and whispered against his lips, "I won't tell if you don't."  
Maybe it was breaking the rules that Butch gave into, or maybe it was just hormones, but his breath shook as he let Eros glide his hands down his sides and fall to his knees to press a soft kiss to Butch's jumpsuit. It was way more than Butch had ever expected, and Eros was actually kissing his dick through his Vault suit. 

 

They were in class - Brotch was babbling and Butch couldn't focus. He kept glancing at Eros, thankful they both sat in the back this time, and he let his mind drift. He wanted to know if Eros planned on repeating what they'd done. Neither had talked about it and they'd just resumed sitting around while Eros clicked at shit doing fuck-all on his Pip-Boy. There was a rise in Brotch's voice and Butch knew it meant they were nearly finished. He let his eyes hit Eros again and he felt a jolt when he realized the boy was staring back. No one seemed to notice the two of them disappearing, but Butch still insisted on leaving by six to have a variety of excuses to give out. Eros didn't need excuses - he probably slept in the rubble, Butch figured.  
When the time came that class ended and the two _just happened_ to go in the same direction as they did everyday, Butch felt his hands tingling from adrenaline. He didn't know if Eros would try the same shit again or if he'd pretend it never happened - Butch didn't know which he'd prefer.  
Eros had him against the wall inside the busted wing as soon as he let the door fall shut behind them and Butch exhaled shakily as Eros dug his mouth into the crook of his neck, tilting Butch's jaw up to gloss across sensitive skin. His teeth bared suddenly, nipping at Butch's nerves, and he felt that weightlessness in his legs again. Eros was so fucking... something. Whatever it was made Butch forget every important thing he did to look cool and he found himself gripping Eros's hair as he pulled at the zipper of Butch's Vault suit and slid it from Butch's shoulders to let it hang from his hips.  
There was no way he was really there with Eros's tongue tasting his skin while fingertips edged beneath his T-shirt. His hands were soft, gliding up Butch's abdomen and chest, riding his shirt up until he had to pull it away. Eros touched him like a marvel, running fingers against every curve of Butch's lean sides. The light sound Butch made - something like a sigh and curse - had Eros grinning against his skin before grinding their hips together and Butch had to twist away from Eros's lips as he nearly sounded. A feeling of anxiety filled him and he muttered, their bodies still together, "We can't do this, man - this ain't right."  
He saw a flash of sadness in Eros's expression before he pushed Butch closer to the wall and lowered his head. "No one has to know. What are you, scared?" Butch couldn't believe the guy was pulling macho shit on him now.  
"I ain't scared of anything," Butch lied, knowing that, if anything, he was scared of what people would do. The whole point of a Vault was to continue the generations and, while Butch had never figured himself for a dad, he knew the older people would want to toss them out for being a drain on resources. They'd never opened the door, but maybe this would be why they finally would.  
Eros brought his eyes up to grind slowly against Butch.  
"Then fuck me. Pussy." Eros laughed as Butch pushed him away suddenly, grunting in irritation.  
"What kinda shit is that-" Eros cut him off with a hard kiss and Butch's mind was ripped back to their first weird experience the day before. Maybe he didn't care what people thought - or maybe he could just keep fucking around in the broken hallway forever. Either way, he couldn't seem to find a single reason to leave, anymore. Fingers slid up Butch's bare chest again, reaching his neck to pull him deeper against Eros's lips.  
He was more aggressive, now, his fingers tipped with heat as he worked them against Butch's hardness. Butch had to make some kind of noise - he couldn't bite it back with Eros touching him anywhere he could while the excitement of being alone with him heightened Butch's nerves. A low moan was muffled between them and Eros gripped his cock hard. They broke apart as Butch's jaw dropped instinctively to groan. Eros looked like a pig in shit - "Sure seems like you're interested."  
Butch gave only for a moment; "H-how the hell are we gonna do that, anyway? Guys can't..."  
He trailed off as Eros pulled a medicine bottle from his pocket. He explained shortly, "It's kind of weird, I guess, but I got this from the clinic. It's, uh, for that. I would've gotten, like, a bottle you squeeze, but, I had to make do."  
"But-" Butch glanced between Eros's less-than-confident expression and the bottle. Had he been planning this? The thought made Butch's blood rush. "We- You don't have a, uh- You ain't a chick, man."  
Eros got tired of Butch spluttering and undid his own suit without hesitation. He dropped it to the ground and twisted out of his shoes to turn and press his back to Butch. He dragged his hips up and ground his ass against Butch's cock through too-many layers of fabric and Butch groaned shortly. Eros was silent as he slipped his fingers into the elastic of his shorts to bare his ass between them, cutting down the barriers.  
Butch forgot himself completely and pressed his mouth to Eros's neck while his hands gripped the skin pressed to him. He thrusted against the pressure of his ass and Eros groaned appreciatively. He reach behind himself, brushing Butch's hardness, before muttering, "Give me your dick."  
He was so blunt, Butch had to pause to take in the words. He shoved his suit down further and slipped himself free from his boxers. Eros's fingers found him immediately and Butch jerked at the freezing-cold touch - he'd already covered his hand in the - whatever it was he had - and was coating Butch's cock in it. Just seeing the lean, tan fingers and the strange feeling of a foreign touch made Butch feel uncomfortably close. He'd only ever done anything like this in his room, and that paled in comparison.  
Eros pressed the head of Butch's cock against himself, the feeling of intense heat and tightness making Butch's mind go blank. He heard Eros breathe slowly before guiding Butch into himself. Both made pained groans for different reasons. A blush rose across Butch's skin as he felt totally encapsulated by the sensation of spreading muscles around him and he was thankful Eros had his back to him. Eros, on the other hand, had his eyes twisted shut and the grinding of his teeth was audible. He seemed to ignore pain, though, Butch realized, as Eros dropped his head and thrust himself back, burying Butch half-way inside of him.  
His back connected with Butch's chest and they groaned loudly. Eros arched and tilted his head back onto Butch's shoulder, eyes still shut, and he had to watch Eros bite his lip as he started grinding. Butch felt himself twitch inside Eros and he managed, "I can't fuckin' move."  
Eros laughed at Butch's total loss of function and he slid his hips away, dragging Butch's length through his tightest spots, and pushed back again. He repeated, slamming Butch into himself to keep them both choking moans before Eros stuttered and his jaw dropped silently. "Oh fuck - right there - again. Fuck, please," he breathed, voice burning and husky, and Butch tried to copy the angle they'd hit that made Eros start losing it.  
As he pressed in, he felt Eros tighten around him and a sudden movement made him realize Eros had started jerking himself off. Butch couldn't fucking take it - he wasn't even sure why it was so hot when Eros starting bouncing back against him erratically - and he gripped bare hips with a pathetic groan. "Fuck, I can't-" He didn't have to words to tell Eros he was hitting the edge like a train and couldn't hold back.  
Eros somehow threw his hips back harder and whispered, "Cum, then." It was hardly dirty-talk, but it was enough. Butch's forehead hit him between the shoulder blades and, shit, he was really feeling himself throb and fill Eros while some combination of whining and moaning and growling echoed on Eros's spine.  
There was a moment of heaving breathing and Eros stepped forward, tearing Butch from inside himself, and he yanked his shorts back up. Butch took the clue and shoved his uncomfortably-slippery, sensitive dick back into his suit and let himself fall to his ass. It was over so quickly and the shame was instant. Eros wiped his forehead and had his hand bunched in some rag Butch hadn't noticed. He tossed the cloth as he wiped his fingers of cum and Butch felt himself redden.  
Eros didn't seem to feel nervous at all - "So? Nice, right?"  
Butch stared at him as he caught his breath. "Fuck." 

"Why you been such a fuckin' bummer lately?"  
Eros and Butch were on the mattress he'd made into something like a couch, and Butch had been entirely happy not speaking until Eros spoke so rudely.  
"What're you talkin' about?" Butch muttered.  
"It's like you've been pissy and unhappy since the G.O.A.T. - you get a bad job or somethin'?"  
Butch tried to look unphased and scoffed. "No - and I don't feel like talkin' about, neither."  
Eros scraped his shoe against the steel floor and put his hands behind his head as he relaxed. "That's stupid. You gotta work with Old Stanley? Or you gonna be some security pig with a big helmet?" Butch rolled his eyes and Eros thrust his hip sideways to nudge him. "What is it? Stop being such a bummer."  
"I ain't a _bummer_. I just-" he had to make an excuse "-don't really-" he was going to say something he didn't mean, just like when he told his mom he hated her "-like you."  
He didn't like him? That's what came out of his mouth? That wasn't even fucking relevant. Butch had to go with it - he never took his words back, and maybe he meant it. He didn't have anything in common with Eros, so why should he 'like' him? Even then, maybe it'd at least shut him up.  
Eros snorted shortly and replied with a grin as he went back to his Pip-Boy; "Well leave, then. I found this place first."  
"I beat you for it," Butch insisted.  
"You got a good punch and I let you come in. You think you could really take me in a fight?" Butch hated the confidence in Eros's voice.  
"Yeah - why not?" he spat, standing up to face the reclined teenager. Eros just glanced at him.  
"I wouldn't want to mess up that pretty face, so it'd be all torso-shots. If you puke," he rolled forward to stand with a blank expression, "you clean that shit up." Butch didn't have time to think of a response - Eros shoved a flat hand directly into Butch's sternum where it'd bruised previously, making him take a step back. "Go on, cutie. Do it."  
The word _cutie_ riled him up far more than the shove and he launched forward, trying to repeat the same heavy hit that had knocked Eros back before. This time, however, Eros lifted an arm and smashed it into Butch's to throw him off center and pushed his fist far off-course. Butch brought his arm back and Eros tilted his chin with a smirk. He wasn't going to lose to this asshole, even if Wally and Tom and Freddie all had.  
He ran full force, throwing his fists at Eros's face and side, but the connection of skin he felt was lost when Eros ducked down to thrust a punch directly into Butch's stomach, just beneath his ribs. Butch stumbled back and nearly doubled over, but focused back on Eros to try again, hoping whatever he'd actually hit might slow the guy down. It didn't, and Butch lost his footing as Eros jabbed into the same spot beneath his ribcage and he fell to his knees with pain shooting through his limbs and insides. He grunted loudly and tried to lift up again, but Eros gripped the back of his neck, suddenly, and forced his head down with a strength Butch's neck alone couldn't rise against. Eros's fingers held tightly and Butch let his hand cover the throbbing spot on his stomach. Eros started pushing down and a foot knocked Butch's arm from under him, making him lurch toward the steel floor. Butch's face was against the ground and his knees dug into his own chest. He was grinding his teeth, trying to figure out how to escape, but the hold on his neck was intense and he swore he could feel it bruising.  
Eros spoke breezily into his ear, bent over Butch in a dominating pose, "Well, I like you a lot, so you can either stay here and let me like you or fuck off."  
Butch grimaced at the floor and ground out, "You don't even know me."  
The grip disappeared and Eros fell back onto the mattress as though he'd won. "The fuck you talkin' about? I know everything about you, idiot. We've been in the same cage our whole fucking lives."  
Butch finally raised up and cracked his back, brushing rubble from his cheek. "Oh yeah? What's my middle name?"  
Eros pulled an amused face. "You don't have one."  
Butch had to let annoyance run through him, hoping it'd replace the weird feeling he had to try to get on top of Eros and make him just as uncomfortable. "Well, what's my favorite rag?" He grinned at Eros in hopes he'd won. He never read around other people - it didn't come off the way he wanted it to, so he kept it private.  
"The Unstoppables," Butch turned red as Eros caught him in a hard stare, "but you pretend it's Guns  & Bullets."  
There was no way he'd ever let anyone know about the magazines beneath his mattress - he'd stolen them from the commissary and bought gun rags to cover it up. He spluttered, "What the fuck are you talking about?"  
Eros snickered. "Palmer loves me, man. I know everything that goes down, and she sees fuckin' _everything_ , including you shoving magazines down your suit."  
"Well, she's been lyin'," Butch muttered, starting to stand before Eros grabbed his wrist and kept him on his knees.  
"Don't go, man. Come on." He sounded like he actually wanted Butch to stay and the boy hesitated. "You're the only cool person in this Vault. I like you being here."  
Butch felt smacked by the words and settled with sitting on the floor. Eros watched him for a moment and Butch shot, "Fine, but don't say I never did nothin' for ya'." It was a line he'd read in The Unstoppables and he inwardly berated himself for using it. It was for kids, and he knew that - that's why he fucking stole it. It was easier to sound cool to people who didn't spend all their time apparently stalking their neighbors.  
"So, what did you get on the G.O.A.T.?"  
Butch snapped his head to glare at him. "Just stop tryin', man."  
Eros cracked his neck and straightened with a shitty grin. "Tell me or I'll put you on the floor again."  
Butch scoffed and shook his head. "You're a real asshole. I could still beat you in a fair fight."  
"Oh, _right_ , because that shit matters after the fucking apocalypse," Eros laughed. "Just tell me."  
Butch chewed his cheek and set his jaw. He ground out, "B _ar_ ber."  
Eros laughed loudly and Butch considered how bad trying to fight him again would be. "That's what you're fuckin' pissed off about? You're so dumb, man. That's the best job in the fucking Vault."  
Butch narrowed his eyes at him. "The fuck you mean?"  
Eros turned to lie flat on the mattress with his Pip-Boy held above his face. "Man, you just gotta learn that one thing and you're set for life. You don't have to try to keep the whole fucking Vault running or stick your fingers in people to see if they're sick." He laughed and Butch felt a rare sense of relief. Eros was actually comforting him. "You got the easiest job without having to do something fuckin' degrading. Be happy."  
No one had actually tried to comfort him before - aside from his mom, but how much could she help? He always just tried to work with all the stupid crap that happened and tried to come out looking like he didn't care and wasn't phased or he'd have to listen to his friends laugh until he finally punched it out of them. It was nice having someone trying to convince him to be happy. He muttered, "Why do you care, anyway? You weren't even there - they're just letting you take over your dad's job. Why do you get all the breaks?"  
Eros snorted and stretched across the mattress to crack his back. "'Course I give a shit that you've been bummed out. Besides, I'm gonna leave this shit hole, so it doesn't matter. And it won't matter what you gotta do if you come with me."  
Butch stared hard at him. "Hell yeah, man, but... You can't just leave. No one does."  
Eros shrugged. "I'm going to. I'm not living in a box." He twisted upwards, suddenly, and turned to make space on the mattress. "Wanna see what I've been doin'?"  
Butch gave him a lazy shrug. "You've actually been doing something on that thing?"  
Eros chuckled and popped a holotape from inside his Pip-Boy, holding it innocously. "Check it out. I made a game."  
Butch scoffed in disbelief, taking the holotape with an unsure look. "What, like a math game or some shit?"  
"You'll like it. Try it out. There's instructions at the beginning." Eros was smiling at him with a weird look. Butch felt a tightness in his stomach as he was reminded of how Eros had made him so lightheaded and exhausted. He shoved the holotape into his own Pip-Boy as his cheeks heated.  
A screen came up as it loaded reading **Kill Everything**. Butch cocked an eyebrow. "I don't get it."  
Eros shrugged and bent a knee to rest his arm, looking totally lost without his game to stare at. "Just try it. It's an inside joke."  
_With who?_ Butch thought before the screen flashed and revealed a tiny shape of pixels on a long line. He stared and Eros tilted his head. "I told ya' to read the instructions. Press the buttons at the bottom of the screen to do stuff." Butch glanced at him in irritation and did as he said. The shape moved and looked something kind of like a person at a distance. He hit another button and the figure held up an L-shape and shot a pixel forward. Butch laughed and Eros seemed to perk up.  
He moved forward and another shape appeared at the edge of the screen, blinking like it was twitching. Eros slid off the mattress and beside Butch to watch the screen and commented, "Radroach. You gotta kick it. That's the fourth button."  
Butch laughed again when he got the figure to kick a square leg into the Radroach and it exploded into pixelated confetti. Eros chuckled and leaned closer to rest his chin on Butch's shoulder. They both tensed, but a new figure appeared and they started to relax; he added, "Oh, that's a Gorgon. It isn't like the mythological ones - I just thought it sounded big."  
Butch demanded, "How the hell am I supposed to fight that? It's like ten feet tall."  
Eros touched his hair to Butch's ear. "Scaled, it's more like fifteen, but just shoot it. Everything dies from blood-loss eventually."  
Eros watched him play the game for nearly an hour before he yawned and moved to lie his cheek against Butch's shoulder, pressing into the leather. Butch had been so enveloped, he hadn't thought to feel weird about the contact. He reached to eject the tape and Eros stopped him. "No, you keep it. I've got the whole thing on my terminal. When I get everything worked out, I'll update yours."  
Butch furrowed his brow and asked, "What, no - this is crazy cool. How're you gonna find more tapes?" Eros started to stand and paused to brush his lips against Butch's cheek.  
"Just keep it. I'll see ya' later." He left without another word and Butch stared at the little figure on his wrist. 

 

Butch was stuck playing Kill Everything, now. He'd found Wally and Paul in the diner talking to Freddie and joined them silently, pressing against the corner of their booth to watch the pixelated violence. A message popped up and he hoped they didn't notice him reading.  
_The Outside world is filled with death. Have you considered suicide?_ Butch laughed by accident and the boys at the table looked at him.  
Wally demanded, "You think so, too, right?"  
Butch tried to look nonchalant and drawled, "I wasn't listenin'."  
"Mary and Jan - which has the nicer ass?" Freddie explained with a dorky laugh.  
"Uh," Butch hesitated as he thought of Eros's ass against him, "Obviously Janice."  
Wally smacked the table and Paul laughed at him. "What? No, man! Janice looks like a guy."  
Paul looked offended and Butch let them begin arguing so he could look back to the game. A new message appeared:  
_Barring suicide, let's try homicide. Murder ten Vault Dwellers and you'll get a prize. Woo_  
He could almost hear the flatness of Eros's voice reading it in his head. Freddie leaned against the table across from Butch and noticed. "Hey, what'cha doin'?" he asked as Paul began drawing shapes of women's asses in the air.  
"Game I found," Butch answered vaguely.  
"What? How'd you _find_ it?" Freddie pressed excitedly.  
"None of your business, kid." Butch liked Freddie because the guy respected him for some reason. There was a flicker of nervousness that Eros would do something to attract the guy to him, instead - Freddie wanted to be cool and badass like Butch did, but Eros was the one dropping guys with single hits.  
He zoned out again while Freddie rejoined the ass conversation and he found himself actually counting the Vaulties he put down, wanting to know what Eros considered a 'prize.' As he knocked down a sixth, he heard someone new enter the diner but neglected to look up until Wally elbowed him. "Hey, Butch-man, it's Eros. Wanna fuck with him? I think two or three of us could get him."  
Butch snorted rudely. "I don't think you could, man."  
"That's why it has to be more than just me, for once," Wally said bitterly. Paul shrugged and looked to Freddie, whose eyes widened at the thought of fighting.  
"Why him? He's so quiet," Freddie questioned.  
Wally gave him a hard look and explained, "He's the biggest asshole in the Vault. Just say one fucking thing to him and he'll be all over you."  
Wally would probably never know how funny what he said was to Butch. Freddie moved to stand up and Paul had to let him by. "Yeah, okay," Freddie said thoughtlessly. Butch bit the tip of his tongue as he watched Freddie walk to where Eros had sat at the window bar. It was quiet enough they could hear him talk; "Hey, uh, fuck you."  
Butch covered his mouth to both cover a laugh and hide how legitimately freaked out he was. Eros had only just proven to him that he didn't fuck around with fighting, and he wasn't sure how far it'd have to go before Butch might intervene. Eros turned his head to Freddie slowly, the edge of a smirk visible, and replied lowly, "You, too, man."  
Freddie seemed thrown-off but persisted. "No, like, _fuck you_."  
"Oh," Eros said coolly, "you're trying to fight me, right?"  
Wally stood up loudly and covered for Freddie's awkwardness, "Yeah, and so are we!"  
Eros turned on the stool and rose with a sigh. He kept a calm stance and looked at Freddie, asking, "You ever even been hit in the face, Freds?" Freddie stupidly shook his head and it jarred back as Eros slammed a fist straight to his cheek. Freddie yowled and covered his face and Wally ran forward, glancing at Paul, who surprisingly followed. The robot was already alerting security and spouted off lines about Order and Civility.  
Wally got close first, and threw a punch to Eros's chest - a stupid move, Butch knew, on most people. His hit thudded against Eros dully and only sent him stepping back, likely not the reaction Wally had hoped for. Paul was at their sides, suddenly, and curved a punch into Eros's ear.  
Eros jerked and grabbed the side of his head, complaining, "Oh fucking shit - that pinches, asshole. What the fuck is wrong with you?"  
Wally took it as Eros looking weak and tried to hit again, but Eros was only annoyed. He stopped Wally's hit with a side-swept arm like he'd done to Butch and brought his knee up, kicking his foot deep into Wally's gut. Freddie was finally starting to pay attention again just as Paul went for another headshot. Eros stopped him with the weirdest thing Butch had seen - he threw his hand out and landed it splayed across Paul's face and his fingertips whitened as he pressed into the sides of Paul's face. Butch couldn't look away as Eros pulled Paul by the head and hooked a foot behind his knee, pulling him to fall hard to the ground. Without pausing, he punched at Freddie again, knocking his jaw to earn another shout of pain. Just as Wally moved to hit again, Security was there.  
Every one of them was taken to the security office and Butch was left totally alone besides the robot, Andy, who chirped, "Ah, much better!" 

 

"Hey, Eros - what'd you get on your G.O.A.T.? Vault cocksucker?" Wally had said it just low enough for Brotch not to hear as Amata held his attention at his desk. Eros looked up at the other teenager and cocked an eyebrow. Butch had to keep back a laugh at the irony of the comment. No one knew he and Eros spent any time together, so he was free game for the Tunnel Snakes. His willingness as game, however, was entirely untouched.  
"I got Bitch Smasher - wanna see what I've learned so far?" Eros slid out from his desk to stand up to Wally, both even in height. Butch wondered what he was meant to do, but just watched from his desk with a smirk.  
"Yeah, yeah," Wally scoffed. "You're such a loser, man. Why don't you do us all a favor and leave?" Butch couldn't suppress the feeling of guilt that rose letting his friend speak to Eros so aggressively.  
Eros laughed. "Man, if I could, I would ditch this shit-hole in a moment."  
Brotch finally overheard the cursing and stopped Amata. "What was that, Eros?"  
Eros ignored him and stepped closer to Wally, pulling the same invasive dominance he'd used on Butch; "I can't leave, though, so I guess you better do somethin' about it, you fucking pigheaded shit."  
Brotch stood from his desk and shouted, "Eros - outside, now." Wally looked surprised by the outburst but tried to stand his ground.  
"Whatever. You'll probably just take over for your faggot dad." Wally twisted across the room as Eros shoved him hard and Brotch made a quick line to Eros, pushing him out the door to shut it tight behind them. Butch tried to listen and raised an eyebrow as though he thought it was funny. It wasn't. Brotch came back in a huff minutes later and resumed class like normal. Wally acted like he'd somehow been in the right and Butch heard him muttering shit to Freddie Gomez.  
Two hours later, Butch left the class in a rush to see if Eros had spent the day pissed off in their secret wing or if he'd been banished to being lectured by his dad all day. Eros wasn't in either spot, and James seemed surprised to find Butch searching for him in the clinic. He was directed to Eros's apartment and started feeling irritated - people were going to start talking if they found out he was looking everywhere for the guy.  
Butch felt weird opening the door to Eros and his dad's place, but wasn't surprised by how lacking the interior was. They had their bare necessities and it seemed wholly Eros's style - there wasn't a single personal item to be seen. He guessed at which room would be Eros's based on his own apartment and the door slid open to reveal Eros in his bed, his back to Butch.  
Eros's voice was oddly soft, a tone Butch hadn't heard before. "Dad, I'm good - I got everything from Brotch."  
Butch hesitated and considered darting out. "Uh, nah, it's me." Eros jerked around, sitting up straight with his eyes wide and his sheet fell away to reveal his bare chest. Butch couldn't help staring at him and managed, "I just- I dunno. Wally's a shithead, you know, so don't take that stuff too personal, huh?" He was so uncomfortable trying to make sure Eros didn't blame him for it all - fuck, but who cared if he did? He _was not_ catching some freak-o feelings for the guy. Eros just laxed his shoulders and ran a hand through his hair.  
"Oh, no, I know. He's an idiot - I don't care about that." He didn't give Butch any clue as to why he'd disappeared, and a tense silence rose.  
Butch shifted and glanced around the near-empty room - there was a BB gun, which was pretty cool, but, otherwise, the only personal item was his terminal. "Good, then, I guess."  
Eros laughed sharply at the awkward words. "If you wanted to see if I was okay, that's real sweet, but I'm not fucked up over what Vaulties think of me. Or were you looking for something else?" He winked and Butch pretended to be too interested in the BB gun to notice.  
"Hey, I just wanna make sure my boys aren't fucking up the Doc's kid - don't wanna be on a doctor's bad side," he muttered.  
Eros laid back and folded his arms behind his head. "Come here." Butch's brow twitched and he tensed his jaw. The guy just stared at him, a glint of laughter in his eyes.  
His voice betrayed him and Eros grinned wider as he stuttered - "Fu- what are you even talking about? I-I didn't-"  
"Shut up and come here," Eros repeated lowly. Butch moved before he consciously decided to and Eros grabbed his sides to pull him into the bed. He hovered over Eros on all-fours and felt entirely vulnerable. "Relax. I'm just in a shitty mood." He pulled Butch sideways and the two ended up lying faced to each other.  
Butch shifted and looked anywhere but at Eros. He didn't know what to say - he figured he would've found Eros breaking something, not just sleeping and looking to make Butch feel weird. Finally Eros turned onto his back and stretched his arms behind his head again. "You think we could find a way out through that evacuated wing?"  
Butch answered bluntly, "Uh, no."  
"What if we just go to the door and open it?"  
"No one'll let you by, genius."  
"Sneak in."  
"You can't be invisible."  
"Fine, so I'll research invisibility. Once I do that, we'll just walk out."  
Butch glanced across his face. "Eros, man, you're not breaking out. Remember that guy they talked about back like forty years ago? He died." He tried to catch a reaction, but Eros just seemed to distance further.  
"Rather die than stare at that ceiling anymore." They went quiet and Eros seemed to be thinking hard. Butch rolled his face into the mattress.  
"Yeah, man."


	3. Real Cool Guy

They'd both fallen asleep in Eros's room, and a knock on Eros's door made them heave awake. Eros fell to the floor and cursed lightly. They looked to each other as James's voice called, "Eros, I need to talk to you."  
Eros gestured to the closet as he dressed and Butch hid inside, accidentally slamming the door shut in his haste. Eros covered for it by replying to his dad loudly, "Sorry! Hold on!"  
Butch heard the door slide open and James's voice was so clear, he felt his jaw numb with adrenaline. "What happened in class today? Brotch told me he had to send you out."  
Eros's voice was strangely soft, suddenly transitioned to the respectful tone of a kid speaking to their dad. "Wally was talking shit. It pissed me off."  
"He's just a teenager like you. You know how easy it is to do something stupid because people are watching," his dad replied with a smile in his voice.  
"Fuck that, Dad." Butch raised an eyebrow at the curse, wondering if Eros was actually lucky enough to curse this much in front of James. "I'm not letting them talk about you or me like that anymore. I'm fucking done with it."  
James didn't seem surprised at the language and sighed. "I know, son. But we have to just accept that this is our home. You can't change how others think, and it'll be a lot easier once you just accept it." The words made Butch grimace - it was the same shit he'd been told by his mother, officers, and the Overseer, and he knew Eros wouldn't like it.  
"No. They're fucking assholes."  
Butch heard fabric rustle and imagined James was crossing his arms. He changed the subject suddenly, "I noticed you haven't been by the clinic lately. Are things getting better?"  
Eros hesitated, likely because he knew Butch was listening, and answered vaguely, "Yeah. They are."  
"Is it the medicine, you think?"  
"No-" his voice came like it was being dragged out of him "-I don't think so." He cleared his throat and Butch shifted uncomfortably, trying to figure out what they were talking about. Eros continued haltingly, "I, uh- I found someone like," he inhaled and Butch heard him scratching uselessly at his Vault suit - a nervous habit he'd noticed, "like me."  
Butch's eyes widened and he cursed inwardly, imagining himself jumping from the closet to beat Eros cold - if James wasn't there, of course. What the fuck did he mean _like him_? James responded with surprise, "Oh." Butch felt like he was sinking suddenly before James continued, "That's incredible. I didn't think it was statistically possible." He was laughing and Eros chuckled and Butch was getting pissed off. "Who is it?"  
Eros made a short choking sound and Butch pressed his hand to his mouth to hold his breath. Eros wouldn't fucking tell him. It _seemed_ like they were talking about whatever he and Eros had going, but Butch couldn't believe that Eros was just _telling_ his dad this shit. What they were doing was borderline illegal - at least, from what Butch remembered from the month-long seminar about the Vault rules they had to endure as kids. It was impossible that he'd tell him. Fucking impossible.  
Eros didn't respond and Butch heard James's footsteps cross the room. "It's okay. I understand." Butch breathed finally as the man gave.  
"Butch," Eros said flatly.  
If he could have, Butch would have tried to claw his way out of the closet, even if it left his hands bloodied wrecks if it meant not hearing this anymore. He threw his head back in anger and slammed his wrist to his forehead, silent in his rage. James laughed. He fucking _laughed_ and Butch was starting to feel a dangerous sting in the corners of his eyes and a choking tightness in his throat and he _refused_ to let it break through.  
James's voice was even and he replied in a grinning voice, "Really? I never would have..." He trailed off and Eros sighed.  
"He's freaked out about it, I think." For fuck's sake, what was he doing? Butch was beside himself and had to stare wide-eyed at the floor. Was he doing it on purpose or did the idiot really forget Butch was listening?  
"I would guess so," James said, his smile gone. His voice was low, almost sad, now, and Butch was fighting to keep from ending up wet and red-eyed. James continued, "It's not going to be easy, but you'll be fine. Nothing bad will happen to either of you while I'm here."  
_Shit, shit, shit, fuck_ \- Butch was crying. He couldn't fucking believe it and he was beyond pissed of at Eros for doing it to him. Who the fuck would rat someone out while they were listening? Now, all he could think of was how shitty everything would be now that he was... this. If it ever got out, they'd be a fucking pariah. Being kicked out was the best option, but they didn't know the first thing about the Outside and Butch was far from ready to commit everything to the guy selling him out hardly a yard away.  
Eros spoke again, interrupting Butch's reeling thoughts. "I'd rather leave."  
"I know you think that, Eros, but you don't understand. We're far better off inside this Vault than anywhere outside of it."  
Eros mumbled angrily, "How the hell would you know? Maybe I- maybe we'd be fine." God, he was using _we_ now. "I can fight."  
"I _know_ that, Eros," James stressed. "But you shouldn't have to. Your mother would have-"  
Something slammed and Eros shouted, " _Stop_." Butch waited for a full-on fight like the ones he'd had with his mom. Instead, Eros added quietly, "Please. Dad, I don't want to hear about Mom anymore. It's okay - I'll just keep everything quiet and it'll be like it always is."  
James was quiet for a moment before he sighed and said, "Look - we can talk about this later. For now, consider finding a hiding place other than the closet. It's overdone." He was laughing again and a loud bang hit the closet door that made Butch jump. He heard the door slide open and closed again, then the switching of the lock override.  
The room was quiet enough that Butch heard the front door as James left completely. He was still stuck, though - he couldn't just pop out and act like things were cool. First the guy spilled everything, then his mom gets brought up despite, apparently, everyone in the room knowing Butch was there. He was considering the running off and pretending he'd never even seen Eros before when the closet door slid open and Eros stood awkwardly, reaching a hand out to help him up. Butch ignored it and slid up the wall to stand, hoping he was conveying enough rage to make Eros get a clue. Eros looked away and stared at the floor, his lips parted like he wanted to say something. Butch crossed his arms and cocked his head, waiting.  
When nothing came, Butch grumbled, "What the hell, man?"  
Eros turned away and ran his hands aggressively through his hair. He stepped towards the bed and groaned in irritation; "I couldn't lie to him. He knows everything else, already."  
"What, 'cause he's a doctor?" Butch demanded, slamming the closet shut as he left it.  
Eros dropped his arms to his sides and replied in a monotone, "He's known about me for awhile. He's always been cool about it." He sighed loudly and finally faced Butch, amber eyes burning; "He's the only fucking person who understands. I couldn't lie about it."  
Butch was annoyed and embarrassed of his own confusion as he asked, "Whaddya mean he _knows about you_?"  
Eros's brow twitched and he smiled dumbly. "That I- uh, well, that I'm the kind of person who does the stuff we've been doing."  
"You fucking told your dad about that?" Butch shouted. Eros put his hands up and closed his eyes for a moment.  
"No. For fuck's sake, Butch - my dad knows that I, you know, like guys." The last words nearly disappeared as his voice dropped and Butch bit his cheek.  
Butch mumbled dryly, "I just figured we were deviants." Eros laughed shortly and ran a hand over his face.  
"Besides," Eros started, suddenly serious, "I don't want to hide that I'm hanging around you - not if I don't have to." He smirked and Butch felt like he was reddening. Fucking asshole.  
"What was he talkin' about with the medicine and shit?" Eros's smile dropped. "It ain't like, psychotic kinda shit, right?" Butch winced at the look on Eros's face.  
"No, man. I used to get real fuckin' sad and shitty and my Dad got tired of it, so he tried giving some shit for it. Freddie's on the same thing, but I haven't actually had any. Don't, uh, tell people I told you about Freddie." Eros seemed to be hoping Butch would be satisfied and they could move on.  
Butch leaned against the wall and said, "Oh - he told me about that. I thought it was bullshit... I mean, everyone's fuckin' sad, right?"  
Eros smiled again, finally, and sat at the edge of his bed. "Yeah, exactly. That's what I told him."  
Butch relented and sat beside Eros, sighing. "So, he actually thinks it's fine if I'm here - right now."  
Eros nodded distantly and mumbled, "I guess so. Hey, Butch, were you, uh, crying?"  
"Fuck no!" Butch shouted, moving to stand, but Eros grabbed his shoulder and kept him seated.  
"Your eyes were all red."  
"Well, clean your fucking closet - it was all the dust."  
Eros was unmoved. "There's no dust in my closet, loser. Did I make you-"  
Butch interrupted with a loud groan and shot a glare at Eros. "No, because I _wasn't_ , so stop asking."  
He saw a shift in Eros's expression, but refused to look directly at him. Eros slid his hand from Butch's shoulder down his back, sending a chill across his skin, and other arm crossed over Butch's chest. Suddenly, Eros was pulling them together to hug Butch tightly.  
"I'm sorry. Seriously. But it'll fine, I promise. Eventually," he murmured. Butch closed his eyes and pressed into Eros's shoulder, letting the gentleness win for a moment. Against his better judgment, he gingerly moved to wrap his arms at Eros's waist and felt him relax. "But I have to ask first-" Eros hesitated and Butch could feel a tension rise along his back as he spoke. "How do you... feel about all this?"  
Butch wasn't exactly excited to answer, but he owed Eros as much. He thought back to watching Eros pummel Wally and how dickish he'd always seemed, and how, now, Butch was _holding_ him. Butch answered softly, "I guess... I mean, you make me-" Why was it so hard to talk to him? "You make me happy. You get me." He moved his loose hold to tighten at Eros's chest. "It's weird, ya' know? I still like chicks. I just... like you more."  
Eros shoved his face into the crook of Butch's neck and he could feel him grinning. "Really?"  
Butch responded quickly, "Yeah, but don't go tellin' people." Eros laughed.  
  
Butch was shaken from sleep by his mom, whose eyes were wide as she shouted, "Butchie, wake up! There's an emergency - hurry and get up!" He wrapped an elbow over his eyes and twisted away, jarred by the sound of a blaring alarm.   
"What the fuck, Ma?" She threw a Vault suit from at him and left the room in a rush. The alarms were like nothing he'd heard before, and they screeched like a dying animal as he tried to wake up and shove his clothes on. His only thoughts were wondering if Eros had caused it. It was exciting, thinking maybe he'd be Outside soon if it really was Eros throwing the Vault door open after years of talking about it. He had just stepped through his door when his mom stumbled into the apartment from the hallway with a look of pain of her face as blood pooled across her leg.   
  
Eros jerked up at the sound of shouting and he glanced to his door, the red light of a lock override glowing back. He hadn't done anything recently - so, why did he hear security officers' voices in his apartment? He wondered if they'd started arguing with his dad again after getting too liquored. He slid out of bed to press his ear to the door.  
_Which one's his?_  
_How the hell should I know? Just look._  
He heard a gun cock and his blood ran cold. No one used guns - he'd never even seen one inside the Vault, but he knew the sound from videos in class. There were heavy footsteps and, inevitably, a pounding against his door that made Eros jump back. Adrenaline had him start shaking and the man, Officer Mack, shouted, "Get out here, kid! Overseer wants to talk!"  
Eros looked to his dresser. He'd stolen Butch's switchblade months ago, back when he'd updated his stupid game and wrapped his arms around Butch's waist to watch him play. His stomach twisted at the thought and its finality with Security shouting at his door. Eros grabbed the blade and threw it open, weighing it between his fingers before he unlocked the door and it flew open. Mack already had his gun pulled and targeted Eros immediately.  
Eros thrust the knife straight up, focused on the man's wrists, and the gun was bumped upwards as the blade plunged into the side of his palm and back between his knuckles. His hand flew open and the gun dropped, and Eros heaved the knife back shortly then further up, watching it clear the other end of Mack's wrist before he tore it back and threw himself forward, plunging the switchblade into the first open soft spot he could see. The blade met with Mack's bared jugular vein and Eros twisted his wrist to split flesh and churn nerves against the steel.  
Footsteps sounded and he flung himself from Mack's heaving body to face Officer Kendall, who ran from James's room with his pistol aimed forward. He had to move quick enough to keep the man from firing - Eros ran at him with his shoulder turned and head down. The man didn't have the confidence to shoot first, thankfully, and Eros slammed into the man hard enough to knock away his weapon and thrust his back into the threshold of James's door. Eros slammed his hand into the door's override with little thought and it plunged downward.  
There was a sickening clenching and cracking of joints as the door jammed into Kendall's head and pushed him to sit before his back bent and Eros hit the button again. He watched with empty eyes as the door jarred the man's chest into his knees and a leg jerked outward from a broken hip. He was screaming, but Eros couldn't hear it. As soon as the twitching began, Eros left the apartment to find sirens blaring from the walls every few feet down the hallways, reaming into his head painfully. He thought of Butch and started towards his home, hoping Butch was just an innocent bystander and not the cause of the emergency lock down. He heard shouting as he neared and Butch flung himself from the front door as something inside shrieked. Eros ran forward, pulling Butch away and turned him to face Eros's calm eyes. "Eros- shit, you're still here?" he panted, but continued before Eros could respond. "Man, there's fucking Radroaches in my place - please, you gotta... You gotta help me," he insisted, losing his voice as his ego hurt.  
Eros tried not to look surprised and horrified that Radroaches had gotten in, and offered a smile. "I got you, man. Stay here - you don't like bugs, right?" He winked as Butch looked perturbed and slid the door open to find the roaches tearing at a locked door and flitting beneath the couch. He let a chill shake his shoulders and did the only thing he imagined would be fast and effective - Eros ran towards a roach and leapt onto it, his full weight crushing the inch-thick exoskeleton before soft insides burst from orifices and between his shoes. He heard Butch shout from the hallway and trampled the two scratching the door to a bedroom, blowing red mess across the floor.  
He chuckled and Butch entered with a look of disgust. "Who the fuck's cleaning that?" he demanded.  
"Whatever - are you okay? Is your mom in there?" Eros brought his hands to Butch's arms, feeling for injury, but he pulled away.  
"I'm fine, man. My ma, uh, no. I don't know what to do." Eros lost his smile and a rare look of seriousness took his features.  
"What's up? Can I help?" Butch nodded briefly and overrode the lock and his mom shouted in surprise as Eros entered. She had her leg up on a table and her Vault suit was torn to the knee to reveal a long, deep gash. She grimaced and Eros turned to Butch. "Let me get the shit to fix this and I'll come right back."  
"Don't leave!" she shouted. "They're looking for you, Eros. Your dad... _left_."  
Eros parted his lips and looked between Butch and his mother. He laughed uncomfortably, "What? No, that's- that's _my_ thing. He wouldn't leave."  
Butch asked quietly, "Is there anything you can do without goin' anywhere?" Eros felt shot by the sad tone in his voice and nodded.  
"Yeah, of course - I can figure it out." He had Butch lock the front door and found the tools to sew makeshift stitches from the standard-issue Vault supplies scattered throughout the apartment. He pulled Butch's knife from his pocket and snapped a thread along a seam in his Vault suit, measuring enough to hold the wound shut and yanking it from the fabric. If his dad had left, she likely wouldn't be getting new, proper stitches anytime soon. He looked to Butch and ordered, "Hold her hand. This won't be nice."  
Butch wasn't watching while Eros sewed the heavy thread through bloodied flesh, and his mom was gritting her teeth so tightly, he heard them slide painfully. There was nothing more he could do - if he had to leave the apartment, it seemed that he might never be back. The totality made his chest heavy and Eros sliced off the thread as he finished with a sigh.  
"Thanks." Butch's voice was light with something like anxiety and Eros wanted to pull him close, but felt the barrier of someone watching.  
"Eros," Butch's mother murmured between tight teeth, "you need to go after your dad. Thank you for everything, but they're coming to find you. They had guns."  
It was hitting him, now, and Eros turned away and stood as his vision blurred in strained tears and his lip twitched in anger. He might actually die. Butch mumbled something to his mom and walked him out, locking the door again as they left. They were alone again.  
"I-" Butch breathed slowly and looked at the floor. "I can't go with you."  
Eros set his jaw and tried to hide the tightness growing in his throat. "Why the hell not?"  
"With your dad gone, man, no one's gonna help my mom. Those fuckin' roaches did that - she can't even walk."  
He looked up and Eros kept his eyes caught. He forced himself to answer; "You're right."   
Butch shrugged out of his jacket and shoved it to Eros's chest, his voice small as he said, "Maybe it gets cold out there or somethin'." Eros leaned forward and brought a hand to Butch's jaw, pulling him close. They kissed softly, nothing like the hard force they'd shared before. His chest was tearing in half as Butch pressed back just enough before pulling back. Eros touched their foreheads together and whispered, "I'll find you again. I promise."  
  
Eros hit the dirt on all-fours, jagged rocks digging into his palms. It was dark, almost entirely if it wasn't for the sparse moonlight, and he ran his hands through the dirt, in awe at the fine earth that fell between his fingers and the gouging of sharpened rocks in his skin. It was all he could do to keep his mind from what sat behind him, shrouded in rocks and surrounded by nothing. Butch was back there, completely screwed, now, thanks to Eros. The security team was nearly wiped out and radroaches had swarmed the place. However they'd gotten in hadn't been fixed, he knew, and the thought of Butch having to smash the roaches himself made Eros sick.  
There was a strange chirping somewhere nearby, but the Outside was otherwise silent. Eros dropped his head and his eyes stung as heavy tears formed. His shoulders shook weakly as he tried to stay up - he was so fucking tired. It was horrible having to hear his own breath speed and the short, deep gasp that came when he tried to stay quiet. Whatever was Outside, any of it could hear him and he was far from ready to fight anything else. He let his body tense and heave as he choked back sound while his head dulled from the force of his tightened throat and running eyes. He couldn't let himself keep crying like he wanted a target on his back - Butch wasn't there and he couldn't change that. He'd worked so fucking hard to get Butch as close as they were, and, even then, it wasn't all that Eros had wanted. Now, none of it mattered and all he had as proof Butch was real was the blood-coated switchblade closed in his fist. He'd wanted to leave the Vault more than _almost_ anything, but he'd rather have been locked in the Vault forever if it meant Butch would be there. He let himself remember his voice and felt a tremor of enraged defeat tear through his abdomen.  
He wasn't sure how long he sat in the dirt, listening for movement in the dark to keep his mind occupied. When he finally stood, his muscles ached and he tore his Vault suit to his hips, tying it off so he could stretch his arms above his head to hear successive cracks in his spine. Through the heavy darkness, a light shined dimly, large enough to be something bigger than a camp. He took a breath and followed the matted path down the rock hill leading to the Vault. He hit hard ground and realized he stood on an ancient street, crumbling black asphalt like pitch.  
The ground was uneven and strange, like he'd traveled to another planet in the few yards of cave he'd crossed. It was beautiful like shredded flesh - magnificent in a final way - it was something to marvel at now that it was dead. He headed towards the light quietly, but the numbness in his skull from sobbing left his mind blank. If anything happened to Butch, Eros might as well be dead - and not knowing kept him in an anxious purgatory.  



	4. Fuck Me Up

He planned to get drunk as soon as Simms handed over the caps for Eros disarming the fucking bomb they sat around. He'd been jumpy as soon as he saw the hulking explosive and had spent his first day skimming the edge of the town to stay as far from it as possible. The Outside was fucking insane and he was loving it far more than the predictability of the same rations in the same hallways with the same stupid bastards every day. Once the bomb was cold and calm and he had a handful of what passed as currency, he found the bar Simms had told him about - alcohol had always sounded fun and, Outside, they sold it to anyone.   
He'd just entered the bar when a man began beating his fist against a radio; Eros's eyes followed the arm of the man up to his face with an intense focus - the man's skin was shredded bloodlessly and he looked something like a stage of decomposition. Eros was frozen watching him until the door opened and he was pushed aside by regulars who shoved up to the counter and took the man's attention.   
They spoke like bastards as the man listened to them with dull, blinded-looking eyes. "Beers. One each. Where's Moriarty at, Corpse? Rather have a normal fuckin' person to look at."   
Eros's brow twitched and the man just nodded, dragging himself to a door in the back that he knocked at hesitantly. There was cursing inside before a nasty-looking man peaked out with a hateful hiss. "The fuck ya' want?"   
"Mister, uh, Peters wants ya', boss." The ruined man was pushed out of the way as the 'boss' emerged from the office and shouted happily to the men at the bar, earning a roar of greeting. Eros met eyes with the man still standing by the door. The man looked down and walked towards him - he looked like a kicked animal. When he spoke to Eros, his voice was broken by a hoarseness like heated sand; "Can I get you anything, sir?"   
Eros was snapped from staring at him and said quickly, "This is the rudest thing I've ever said in my life and I'm so sorry, but what happened to you?"   
The man looked like he'd heard the questions endless times and Eros bit his tongue thoughtfully. The man answered, "You new around here?" Eros tilted his chin with a serious face and the man sighed. "I'm a ghoul. Happens with too much radiation too fast. Wish it would'a just killed me." Ghoul - a perfect word to describe the man hunched in the middle of the bar with the look of a tipped Brahmin on his face.  
Eros smiled and pushed the man's shoulder playfully - he didn't respond well, flinching away and moving to where Eros had touched him as though he expected pain. "Woah, man - don't say shit like that. Look, I've never drunk before, and you seem bummed-the-fuck-out, so you should drink with me. Make sure I don't die or something, right?"   
The man was thrown off-guard and hit Eros with a hard look. He asked cautiously, "Sorry, what?" Eros shrugged and looked back at the loud men at the bar, a crowd of background noise.   
"I heard you shouldn't drink alone and I don't know anyone out here. Your boss is dealin' with the only other customers, so..." he trailed off and looked to the man expectantly.   
"Uh, I'm really not allowed to drink stock."   
"I'll pay, obviously."   
"I ain't really allowed to do anything, sir."   
Eros grinned with a blaze of confused disbelief. "I'll ask, yeah? Come on - don't make me get drunk by myself!" He moved past just as the man tried to stop him and slid between two of the patrons, who threw him dirty looks. "Hey, barman - let me get your employee drunk with me." All eyes hit him and the boss, a white-haired man with laughing eyes smirked.   
"We got a proper prozzy, boy - or ya' some kind of freak?"   
Eros pursed his lips, feigning thoughtfulness, and answered, "I'm not _entirely_ sure what you said, but if I ask again, can I get four beers?" The guy laughed and reached beneath the bar to grab the drinks and held a hand out.   
"Fifty-two caps, boy. Better get my fuckin' ghoul back." Eros swept the bottles into his arm as he slid half of his income across the counter and turned to throw an arm over the ghoul's shoulders, ignoring the tension that rose like bristles. There was a smaller room off the main bar and Eros led them towards it, eyeing the ashtrays in hopes he could try cigarettes, too.   
"So, you're a _ghoul_ , huh? I think it get it - flash radiation makes your skin shrink and harden and make it, I guess, more like an exoskeleton, right? That's what I'm seeing, at least." Eros turned and fell onto a couch and let the beer fall from his arm onto the cushions. The ghoul stood uncomfortably and Eros threw his feet up on a small table between them. Eros continued, "Am I wrong? Sorry if it's rude - my dad was a doctor and I'm real interested in that shit. Sit down, man - your boss said it was cool."   
He didn't give the ghoul a choice. Eros knew it was presumptuous and probably entirely inappropriate to pressure an older guy into drinking at work - or whatever they called labor Outside - but he needed another human to talk to. He needed a distraction before he ended up sneaking back to the Vault entrance to throw rocks at the giant door and carve angry gouges into the walls. The ghoul sat stiffly beside him and Eros noticed his breathing was tight. He pushed a beer into the man's hands and leaned away casually, trying to open the bottle with his knife.   
The ghoul said hesitantly, "It's best if you use a bottle opener." Eros glanced at him to see the man opening his own with a silver pick. He handed his beer over and the ghoul opened it and made sure not to make eye contact handing it back. Eros felt a mild irritation at the subservience.   
"I'm Eros," he offered flatly, tipping the beer against his lips to taste something like warm, dirty piss. He had to fight himself to keep from spitting it out.   
The ghoul took a swig and replied, "Gob."   
Eros twitched an eyebrow. "Huh - interesting name. So, what's with your boss?"   
Gob looked like he'd been smacked and straightened. "Keep your voice down - please."  
Eros ignored him, keeping his eyes on the bar to ensure the men were distracted; "Why's he such a dick? And they can just tell you to fuck off just for bein' a ghoul?"   
Gob took another drink, this one longer and seemingly with the intent to feel something soon. The smell of his own beer had Eros grimacing. "You're from a Vault, right? Guess they wouldn't have ghouls down there. Smoothskins ain't fans of ghouls, sir. They probably think you got a fetish just 'cause you didn't smack me around."   
Eros laughed shortly, a burst of sound that caught the attention of the group being served. One looked at Eros like dirt and it spurred him to say, "You should kill' em."   
Gob shifted uncomfortably and said, "If you're tryin' to get me beat, it'd probably be easier to just do it yourself."   
It was a stilted conversation and the tone was making Eros fidget. He wanted a distraction, not to feel like he was chatting up a prisoner. "I can do it for ya'. Maybe not right now, but if he's beating your ass, seems like he deserves it." Gob looked away and Eros forced himself to swallow another swig of the rancid beer. "So, where you from, Gob?"

 

Simms gave him a fucking house just for learning about explosives from a magazine. Eros stood in the living room with his shoulders dropped, staring at the ceiling where stars peaked through bitten metal. The Mr. Handy was floating around, its whirring a comforting white noise that let Eros try to relax. Being drunk had been fun, but he'd ended up alone again and couldn't stop himself from thinking about every moment he'd spent with Butch. It was because of Gob's friend, Nova - who'd showed up after an hour and seemed happy to find Eros drinking with the ghoul - she'd asked about his jacket. Now he was coerced by some self-deprecating interest in feeling like shit to think about him.  
Eros had first noticed Butch when he started doing his hair. At first, it seemed silly to try to revive a long-dead fashion, but the shitty look Butch always wore had made it cool. At least, Eros had called it, 'cool,' but it was a year later before he realized he meant, 'sexy.' The first time he'd jerked off thinking about Butch, he'd torn his nails down his thigh as guilt rose suddenly and the blood that burst in droplets had made a strange comforting come. He'd found the healing power of self-destruction. Any time he thought about the cute bastard and the ache of wanting to be near him appeared, he'd just... hurt something else worse. It helped that he was able to avoid class because of it - that way, he could take a breather from seeing _him_ and try to regain some kind of order in his brain. When Butch had showed up at the cut-off wing of the Vault, Eros had been beside himself with fear and excitement. Then he'd given into Eros's touches and even came back afterward. It was like a dream.  
The bridge of his nose twitched and his eyes stung as tears rose again and he cursed. Butch wouldn't cry over him - Eros was just being an emotional bitch. Or something equally comforting. The Mr. Handy spoke in a chipper tone; "Are you alright, sir? You seem to be stuck. Are you having a fit?"  
Eros shook his head and wiped his eyes harshly, answering, "I'm fine. Um, thank you. This place came with a bed, right?"  
"Up the stairs and on the left, sir!"  
He didn't make it up the first step before he threw himself to the ground and pressed his back to the wall loudly. He needed to remember not to be sad next time he drank. Or alone. His body was working separately from his mind - all he could think of was disappearing and the only thing keeping him anchored was the belief that there was a fucking statistical possibility that Butch _could_ still show up. A six week wait was nothing - besides hell. And he'd wait as long as he had to.   
His dad was Outside, too, and Eros had been struggling with the thought. He didn't know whether to chase after him or be spiteful and make some life of his own without looking back. He owed it to his dad to find him if he was in trouble, but the fucking guy left without warning while Eros slept - if Butch had done the same, Eros would assume he didn't want him coming after him.


	5. Crazy Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning

Eros had been to two places in his life, the Vault and Megaton. Thanks to the first, Eros was getting claustrophobic in the metal-patchwork town and Simms had caught him pacing near the entrance too many times for Eros to keep saying he was just exercising in a finite area. He didn't want to tell a stranger that he was nervous about leaving. A single misstep, and the last he'd ever see of Butch would be a hasty goodbye. He'd say he regretted forming a bond in a dangerous world, but the lie would scorch his tongue. He missed Butch more than anything, but no one Outside needed to know that.  
Eros had just started a cigarette, his absolute obsession since Nova taught him how to smoke, when Simms walked out of his house and spotted him immediately. He called out in a chipper voice, "Eros! Just the man I wanted to see." He was a _man_ out here - it was another trivial incongruity between his life less than a month before and now. He'd been a stupid kid with no real identity in the Vault; he wondered if they still treated Butch that way.  
Eros gave a practiced smile and waved shortly. "I'm just checking out this awesome welding job. Really, uh, smooth."  
Simms shook his head and chuckled. "Got word from a trader that he's lookin' for a new guard. You interested?"  
Eros glanced away as he thought hard. "I'm sorry, I thought I had it. I don't know what you're asking me."  
The sheriff laughed; "Traders out here travel with their Brahmin and need a man who can shoot to watch their backs. It'll get you some nerve to go out on your own, eventually."  
Eros smiled at being caught. "Oh, right. Okay - but I don't have a gun or, like, anything."  
Simms slapped his hand to Eros's back and encouraged him out the entrance doors. "He knows - just look for the real weird one."  
There weren't enough people outside Megaton for Eros to miss the trader. He stood with his back to Eros as he went arm-deep into a bag that sat piled on a Brahmin's back and cursed loudly, apologizing to the animal as it lowed. Eros walked closer and announced himself lightly, "Hey, I'm Eros. Are you the weird trader?"  
The man spun around with wide-eyes and broke into a grin. "Well, hello! So you're the Vault kid, huh? Wow, they really make 'em blue. You want something to wear that won't make you a target?" His voice was smooth despite his twitchy grin.  
"Oh, _fuck_ yes," Eros answered with a burst of rare excitement. "God, please. This thing sucks ass."  
The trader nodded exaggeratedly and turned back to his pile of crap. The Brahmin swayed and started to lie down and the man spoke to it hastily, "No, no, girl! We're leaving soon!" He sighed as it nestled into the dirt and continued his search. Eros was staring at the animal's confusing spine junctures when the trader turned again to throw clothing at him. "Alright - you change and I'll try to convince Adilei here to come with us."  
Eros didn't bother to leave the area to change - with the trader distracted, the only beings nearby were a defunct robot and a silent man who spent the day begging, and he was staring at the dirt like he was waiting to die. As the trader hugged the Brahmin's wide neck and tried to heave her up Eros asked, "What do I call you?"  
The trader stopped trying to coerce the Brahmin and threw his arms out wide as he turned to face him and announced loudly, "Crazy Wolfgang, at your service! Well, you're at my service, so Boss is also acceptable. Eros, you said? What in the goddamn hell kind of name is that?"  
Eros had to smile at Wolfgang's honesty and answered, "Well, I may not named for a group of gangster wolves, but it's the Greek god of love, so it's still pretty interesting."  
"Love, huh? Like Cupid and all that? A real Romeo. Guess all the good-lookin' guys gotta have stupid names, huh?" Wolfgang laughed at his own humor and Eros felt okay, suddenly.  
He asked, "Your Brahmin's called what, again? Did you make that name up?"  
Wolfgang gasped lightly in offense. "It's a perfect name and you know it, too. See, I thought, she can't just be another Bessy or Gertrude or Ethan - she needs a beautiful, gorgeous name to represent my appreciation for her! Adilei and Wolfgang, scouring the Capital!" He'd never met an adult who acted so freely, and he was warming up to him almost immediately.  
Wolfgang tossed him an empty shotgun followed by literal handfuls of ammo. At first, Eros had moved to catch the bullets as he tossed them blindly over his shoulder from his bag, but decided against it as they kept coming in counts of five or six, scattering in the dirt. The beggar looked over with blank eyes, watching Eros stand with an empty shotgun as Wolfgang warned that he'd nearly gotten them all. Eros estimated at least eighty shells thrown amongst the dirt and finally began picking them up as Wolfgang turned around and mumbled, "Hey, those were perfect throws. Come on, kid - didn't you ever play catch with rocks or ghoul heads?"  
Eros just smirked as he shoved shotgun shells into his pockets. "Fucking cool - I've never even seen a real fuckin' shotgun."  
"Hope you like walking," Wolfgang mentioned as he grabbed Adilei's harness and she began raising. Eros wondered for a moment if the struggle before had been for show. 

 

Eros was _not_ prepared for the distance they traveled. Wolfgang had been whistling happily as Eros felt his back tightening and his legs twitching anytime they'd stop to water Adilei, and he had mused over whether or not the inability to travel long stances was a built-in Vault secret for rat keeping. Night had fallen by the time they reached a Safehouse - as Wolfgang had described it - that traders passed through. Eros was struck by the thought that it was his first night outside of any real walls - he could see across the landscape for miles in some places, and only meters in others where the land rose in sharp hills - it was exhilarating knowing he was finally breathing Outside air and entirely at the mercy of Nature.  
Wolfgang was in the middle of teaching Eros how to start a fire when he asked, "So, they finally lettin' people outta that Vault?" He lit a match to show Eros how and whisked it out immediately.  
"God, no. My dad broke out and they chased my ass out behind him," Eros muttered.  
"Broke out, huh?" Wolfgang wasn't nearly as theatrical alone as he was around potential customers, and he made for comforting company. "Why - does it suck down there?"  
"Yeah - a lot."  
He didn't seem satisfied by the answer and handed the matches off to Eros. "Why? Come on - I need travel stories and I certainly don't have enough Vaultie ones in the collection."  
He was weirdly charming, and Eros answered easily, "They make you do one job forever that they choose for you when you're sixteen." Wolfgang grunted as he watched Eros fail to light a match several times. "They watch everything you do all the time and they're fucking assholes about it." Eros finally heard the crack of the match lighting and set it carefully down to light the scrap wood Wolfgang had made him collect. He was getting himself worked up over thinking about the Vault, and continued, "There's only one thing to wear. The bathrooms are public, the desks hurt my ass, and you're trapped there for-fucking-ever and they expect you to find some _wife_ from the six girls you grow up with and then you're supposed to have a kid and die."  
Wolfgang shook his head suddenly, "Yeesh - alright. I can see why you'd leave. But, you know, it ain't exactly fields of flowers out here."  
Eros smirked and watched the fire build. "It's better. Almost. I don't know."  
Wolfgang cocked his head teasingly and asked, "Oh, something keeping you from enjoying all the wastes have to offer? Maybe you got a little friend back there? Maybe a pet?"  
The reality of what he'd implied by accident left Eros wincing. "Yeah - a friend. It's fine. Whatever." He could hear a voice in his head screaming _It isn't fucking fine_ and he glanced at Wolfgang, who was looking off in the distance before snapping back to meet his gaze.  
"Come on, give me that real depressing Vault kid story! Is it a girlfriend? Boyfriend? Child? Clone?" The truth was buried in his list and Eros faltered. Wolfgang noticed his hesitation and only seemed to get more interested. "It's a clone, right? I've always wondered if it's morally wrong to fuck your own clone." A laugh burst from Eros as the bluntness of his words. No one had talked so rudely in Vault but Butch and himself. Even then, Butch wouldn't even curse around Security.  
Eros was thinking about Butch again. He felt a tightness in his stomach and his lip twitched. "Fuck it - you can't kick me out if you don't like the answer because I'm _already_ outside," Eros announced, though Wolfgang only looked confused by the statement and began searching his pockets for something. "It's a guy. I don't think he's actually a _boyfriend_ though - we never talked about shit like that."  
Wolfgang didn't seem bothered at all and Eros was fucking blown away as the guy found a Fancy Lad in a pocket and started eating. This was the first person to find out about Butch, and he wasn't even as 'close' as Gob or Nova, and now he was fucking eating. Wolfgang asked easily, "Did you fuck?"  
Eros actually felt heat in his face and laughed. "Yeah."  
"Did you do shit together before and-or after you fucked?"  
"Uh, yeah."  
Wolfgang shrugged and handed off half of the pastry to him. Eros took it hesitantly, surprised he was willing to actually share anything. "Close enough, then. You drink?" The sudden change in subject was a relief and Eros nodded as he ate - he hadn't noticed how hungry he was lately because he'd been too focused on feeling like shit. Wolfgang pulled a tall bottle of dark liquid from his bag and grinned. "Good stuff - all the way from the Commonwealth of Virginia." 

Eros took as many shots as Wolfgang was willing to pour, and the company had a far different effect than loneliness had. Eros giggled and slurred, "Thanks for showing me the match thing. Those Pre-War fuckers were inventive."  
Wolfgang laughed with a glint in his eye. "Any time, kid." Of course Wolfgang had to be the one person to keep calling him that. "You know, I can teach ya' lots of stuff." Eros would have sworn the man winked at him.  
He took the bait and grinned. "Oh, yeah? Like what?"  
"Come here and find out." Eros beamed and crawled to him with a drunken sway, straddling Wolfgang. He was quick moving his hands to Eros's hips and he chuckled. "Oh, eager one, aren't you?"  
Eros laughed and rested into his lap to kiss Wolfgang hard, encouraged by a buzz that seemed to hit with every heartbeat. The man was wholly different than Eros's experience had prepared him for - his fingers tightened on Eros's ass and his tongue slid across his teeth to make Eros groan, and the attention was so much more than the hesitant then hasty touches in the Vault. He wrapped his arms at Wolfgang's neck as the hands at his hips encouraged him to start grinding against each other. He could feel himself blushing, but not from embarrassment - he was so turned on the moment Wolfgang touched him, it felt like his entire body needed him.  
Wolfgang's hands moved to slide up Eros's sides, groping the muscles of his waist beneath his shirt to draw out small moans between them. He pushed Eros back as his hands reached his chest and smirked. Eros was nearly panting groans as he started moving his hips faster, and Wolfgang demanded, "Get upstairs and get naked. Don't need anyone seein' what I'm gonna do to you."  
Eros grinned and pressed a hand to the back of Wolfgang's neck, exhilarated by the foreign taste of his tongue and the hard nips of his teeth on Eros's lips. Finally, he scooted himself back and off the man, laughing as Wolfgang grabbed his ass roughly and pushed him towards the safehouse before turning to put out the fire.  
On the second-level, Eros found a bed shoved against a wall across from a sleeping bag. He threw his clothes off and onto the sleeping bag, hoping it would make the point that he didn't intend on sleeping on a floor, and fell onto the bed. It wasn't exactly the comfiest mattress he'd ever laid on, but he already heard Wolfgang coming up the stairs, and he lost focus. His adrenaline rushed and his hand flew to his half-built erection. When Wolfgang appeared in the doorway, he'd already shed his jacket and shirt and threw them to the ground. Eros bit his lip and squeezed himself, laughing nervously. Wolfgang grinned darkly and made his way to Eros, eyes glancing between his dick and bitten lip. He ran a flat hand up Eros's abdomen and to his chest, brushing across a nipple, and asked in a husky tone, "You any good at suckin' cock?"  
Eros laughed again. The guy wound him up so quickly and said shit so bluntly, he couldn't resist. He answered with a cheeky smile, "Fuck yeah."  
Eros moved to sit up, but Wolfgang grabbed his shoulder and purred, "Lie down - I wanna see your ass." He obeyed with a grin and moved to lie on his stomach, propped on his elbows and eye-level with Wolfgang's belt.  
Wolfgang leaned forward to drag his hands down Eros's back and to his ass where he grabbed and smoothed skin reverently. Eros undid the belt near his face and yanked the man's pants away, groaning as Wolfgang's cock hit his lips. The man growled and Eros flicked his tongue out, pressing open kisses to the head, barely tasting his skin. One hand disappeared from his ass, only to return wet with saliva, and Eros bucked back gently as Wolfgang pulled his ass apart and teased his wet fingertips against him.  
Taken by the need to feel more, Eros parted his lips around Wolfgang's cock and flattened his tongue to push himself as far as he could towards the base, the choking thickness making him rock his hips into the bed. He felt the pressure and give of this throat against the hardness and focused on keeping relaxed. Wolfgang faltered and jerked his hips, making Eros gag and laugh through his filled mouth. He'd practiced enough on Butch's twitchy hips to keep himself from heaving, and Wolfgang seemed to appreciate it as he experimentally thrust into Eros's throat. The fingers teasing him pressed in suddenly, just to the first knuckle, and Eros was taken by the lust burning into him.  
Eros dragged the cock from his mouth slowly, biting his lips around it. Wolfgang groaned and shoved his fingers deeper, curling them inside Eros's tightness to make him buck back and moan against Wolfgang's cock. " _Fuck_ ," Eros gasped, moving to hold the base of Wolfgang's swollen erection tightly as it fell from his lips, watching it twitch and turn deeper red.  
Hands were in his hair suddenly and Wolfgang pressed himself back into Eros's mouth. He held him there, leaving Eros to be watched rather than touched; his cock ached between his stomach and the mattress and only encouraged him to beg. As he felt his head lighten from the lack of air, Eros arched his ass and choked a small groan. The man chuckled and said, "You're a dirty little thing, huh?" Eros responded with fingertips against Wolfgang's balls and drew back to finally breathe, a rush of focus coming and going, replaced by the sweet dizziness of liquor again. "Choose a number between, uh, one and five."  
Eros held Wolfgang at his lip and stared up with a confused smile. "Um, four?"  
"Oh, nice," Wolfgang replied shortly before taking Eros's hair into his fist again to yank him sideways and onto his back. "That's how many positions I'll show you."  
Eros blushed and laughed, moving a hand to cover and touch himself as Wolfgang hovered above him. "How many are there?"  
Wolfgang set his hand to Eros's cheek to drag his thumb along his lower lip. "Oh, shit, kid. You're so lucky you got such a good teacher."  
He didn't let Eros respond before Wolfgang was on the bed, shoving his legs apart to sit between them. Eros was still red, he knew - it was just so forward and exciting, he couldn't stand it. Wolfgang had prepared some kind of lubricant, but Eros wasn't invested in it - instead, he was rocking his hips against fingers so shallowly-dipping into him again while Wolfgang covered his length. " _Fuck yes_ ," Eros breathed, trying to twist his hips against the fingers - Wolfgang wouldn't let him, teasing against oversensitive nerves and never giving him enough.  
"How many times you been fucked, kid?" It was an odd question, but Eros wasn't distracted.  
"Twelve," he murmured, somehow embarrassed yet secretly proud it was more than once and all with Butch.  
Wolfgang inhaled through his teeth and laughed darkly. "Still count 'em - that's cute. I figured. Needy ass like this always does. One fun rule - don't touch yourself. I want you riding this out - got it?" He smirked and Eros groaned as the fingers disappeared and he felt Wolfgang enter him almost immediately. He was so fucking thick - Eros had to breathe slowly and relax, letting Wolfgang decide how quickly to move and hoping it didn't end up hurting too much. The pain was oddly, tortuously sweet and he made himself focus on Wolfgang's jaw grinding and his neck tensing as he stretched him. "Holy fuck," he growled, lifting Eros's thighs up to let his cock glide deeper.  
The sensation of being entered was totally different on his back, he realized. Eros extended his neck to arch into the mattress, whining softly at the pain that only subsided as he forced himself to relax. It was far easier to take than when he'd been stretched standing up, and Wolfgang was thrusting shallowly to lubricate him, sending shivers across Eros's flesh.  
Finally, Wolfgang pressed deeper and brushed previously untouched nerves that made Eros gasp, " _Fuck, there._ Christ, that's so fucking deep." Wolfgang responded with a smirk and a short thrust that made Eros's skin heat. He groaned, laughing softly, "Feels like I'm fucking dying."  
Wolfgang grunted a laugh in response and slid his hands up the back of Eros's thighs to set his ankles against Wolfgang's shoulders. There was only a moment of calm before Wolfgang pulled his hips back and thrust in slowly, growling as Eros felt himself tighten reflexively. He was fucking him properly after a few experimental thrusts and Eros let groans and curses escape him freely. As his hips met with Eros's, soft hair brushing his ass, Eros felt tremors of pleasure up his spine, bursting in his skull to elicit needy moans. When he pulled back, Eros whined and stared into dilated, brown eyes that burned into him. Wolfgang grinned darkly and grabbed Eros's ankles again, lifting him enough that his ass raised, and bounced Eros on his cock as deep as he could hit, moving only inches but earning breathy groans as Eros's skin darkened with a blush of lust. Eros could hardly manage a curse, stuttering against the jarring thrusts, his voice disappearing as Wolfgang tore the noises from him endlessly. He still hadn't touched his own swollen cock yet, his hands uselessly grabbing at the mattress beneath him to keep away, and he bit his lip hard as it ached.  
Wolfgang murmured through his confident smirk, "How 'bout you turn over?" He thrusted emphatically, burying himself and holding there to let himself throb against Eros's tightness. Eros nodded hard, letting Wolfgang drop him and slide away carefully before the man grabbed his hips and turned him onto his chest. "Raise that ass up for me. Head down."  
Eros obeyed without thought, pushing himself onto his knees to bare himself entirely. He heard Wolfgang mumble something like _good boy_ and he moaned softly, biting his lip, before a hand was shoved into his hair and his face was pressed hard to the bed. Wolfgang slid the head of his cock against his ass, teasing and testing him before, without warning, sinking into him again. The stinging stretch lasted only moments before Wolfgang was fucking him again, this time without the depth that made his mind blank. Instead, Wolfgang was angling himself downward, seeming to search as he pounded into him, until he hit the spot that made Eros cry out.  
He would have been embarrassed by how begged for the man with his sounds, but Wolfgang knew where to hit, now, and encouraged it. "Right there, baby? Be nice and loud for me - so I'm real sure."  
Eros held his eyes shut tight, his cheek burning as he rubbed into the mattress, and shouted, " _Fuck yes_." He had to fucking touch himself - the movement was making it so much more difficult to avoid and Wolfgang kept _slamming_ into him. " _Wolf_ , please, I can't fuckin' stand it." Eros shoved his fingers into his own hair and moaned especially loud in hopes it would convince him to let Eros cum.  
"Aw, baby - you're barely halfway through!" Wolfgang shoved Eros's hands from his hair to fist it himself. He pulled lightly, testing him, before yanking Eros to rise onto all-fours.  
Eros choked a moan as his head snapped back and Wolfgang used his grip to pull him into every thrust. " _Fuck_ , that's new."  
Wolfgang laughed and slid his other hand up Eros's thigh and ass, along the curves of his back and shoulder, until he reached around Eros's neck and touched lightly to his exposed throat. "How 'bout this?"  
Eros could barely answer as he focused on the touch, digging his fingernails into his palms in anticipation - "Yes."  
In a moment, Eros's head fell forward as Wolfgang's hand left his hair to join with his other, fingers laced over the soft give of Eros's throat. His thrusts shoved Eros into the choking grasp, his breath the leverage that pushed Wolfgang deeper.  
Wolfgang only managed a few hard thrusts before his hands moved again to wrap at Eros's hips, stopping their movements. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Eros's shoulder, panting. He breathed a laugh. "Oh, shit, not yet. You're just too much."  
Eros panted and dropped his head between his shoulders. He teased, "Can't wait to cum, old man?"  
Wolfgang scoffed; " _Old man_ , huh? Dangerous shit to say when my dick's still in ya'." Eros's laugh was cut short as Wolfgang grabbed his shoulders to throw Eros sideways again, flipping him over as Wolfgang pulled out wrecklessly. After turning to spread more lube along his length, Wolfgang moved to lie beside Eros and held his cock taut. "Get the fuck over here," he demanded with a faint grin.  
Eros was quick to throw a leg over Wolfgang's side and leaned into the press of his erection on his ass. Wolfgang beamed as Eros tilted his hips to tease himself against the head. "I don't know how much more I can take, honestly," Eros admitted, cheeks and throat red as he worked himself back, breaching himself against Wolfgang with a nearly too-painful stretch.  
"Poor little ass," Wolfgang teased, moving to grip either side of Eros's ass to spread him open further. Eros shuddered as he began jerking his hips forward, finding a new pleasure in fucking himself. The hands on his ass moved to slide across his stomach and chest, dragging nails and glancing against his nipples, and Eros was motivated to position himself to slam his hips down hard. Wolfgang groaned as Eros lifted and fell, leaning back enough to search for the spot that had made him light-headed. "That's right, baby - fuck yourself for me."  
Eros managed a smirk that tore into a gasp as his nerves lit and Wolfgang bucked, brushing _that fucking spot_. Suddenly, his dick was in Wolfgang's still-lubricated hand and Eros choked an appreciative moan, weakening himself by moving his hips faster. His eyes closed as a spark built in his core, burning the promise of an orgasm into his thoughts. " _Wolf... Fuck._ "  
Wolfgang's voice was noticeably lower, husky and barely audible; "You gonna cum for me, Eros?"  
His name on the man's tongue made Eros bite his lip and groan loudly. He pleaded softly, " _Fuck yes_ , please, please..."  
Wolfgang tightened his grip on Eros's aching cock to watch it weep and bucked again, sending Eros close to the edge. Wolfgang's words were tight as he growled, "Let me see you lose it."  
Eros panted, falling forward onto his hands to hover over Wolfgang, his thighs burning as he continued to bounce himself. Every hit into him, he exhaled groans that turned to whines until his jaw dropped and he murmured, "I- fuck, I'm cumming, I-"  
Eros shot back up to sit fully onto Wolfgang's length, the man adding a jarring ecstasy as he thrust upward. Between the hand tearing his orgasm from him and the cock burying embers inside him, Eros felt the build and release that made him shout curses while he dropped his eyes to watch Wolfgang jerk him over the edge. He came hard, mouth open and eyebrows tight, his ass grinding as an afterthought, leaving Wolfgang's hand and abdomen laced with cum. Wolfgang bit his lip and nearly snarled as he thrust again and Eros felt the thick pulsing of the man cumming deep, filling Eros with errant jerks beneath his weight.  
Wolfgang let his hands fall to his sides and Eros dropped his head to pant, "Fucking fuck. Fuck." Wolfgang laughed and Eros dismounted gingerly, rolling to fall beside him. "But we only did three."  
"Yeah," Wolfgang breathed with a chuckle. "I guess you owe me one more. You know, since it's your own fault for being so sexy."  
Eros giggled, throwing his arm over his eyes. "I'm not even sorry."


	6. Paradise

Wolfgang had been totally essential, Eros found. He taught Eros how to mix Jet, feed the Brahmin without getting spit on, and how to reload guns in the middle of a fight - he was a secret genius of the wastes, and Eros knew it was his luck that brought them together. They hadn't done much together on the nights following their intensely drunken fun, and Eros was grateful for it. He'd been thinking of Butch almost nonstop and couldn't help but feel guilty for being with the man while Butch was stuck underground. Wolfgang was happy to remind him, however, _I ain't the tyin'-down type_ , and Eros knew nothing would come of it. He could return to waiting for Butch like a dog and he'd do it happily.   
The moment they neared the place Wolfgang had described, Paradise Falls, Eros gasped and shouted, "Look at that fat kid!"   
Wolfgang laughed and nodded. "Yep - signature fat kid of Paradise Falls, watching over all the nefarious and inhumane acts of slavers."   
Eros made a face and asked, "Wait, they're, like, evil? Why are you trading with them?"   
"Man's gotta make a living. Besides, I figure someone'll come along and set everything right. _Afortunadamente_ , my friend, I am not that someone," Wolfgang answered with a shrug.   
The entrance to Paradise Falls was a short maze of metal guarded by a mean-looking slaver whose shitty look kept Eros back. Wolfgang let Adilei lie against a boulder in the shade and Eros shoved his hands into his pockets. "Well, so, now what?"   
Wolfgang raised an eyebrow at him and laughed. "Come on, kid - you know the drill. Now we wait. And when we're done waiting, we'll leave."   
"No, I mean, can we go in? Canterbury let me walk around and shit, but that guy looks like his balls got trapped in a dog's mouth."   
"Oh, no. You can't go anywhere near the inside. You wouldn't want to, anyway - only people going in and out are involved with slaving." Wolfgang set a cigarette between his lips and lit it quickly, exhaling hard. "Oh, I needed that. I was starving." Eros laughed shortly and looked back to the entrance. The guard was watching him. 

Eros didn't remember falling asleep. He also didn't remember a heavy, choking grasp at his throat. His head was pounding and someone was speaking nearby, but Eros couldn't listen. Without opening his eyes - worried doing so would cause his headache to eviscerate his brain - his hand shot up to his neck and he found a thick metal collar. A voice, now close enough to process, announced, "He ain't dead." Eros groaned and finally blinked his eyes open, pain surging through his skull. He was on his back staring at a night sky. The voice appeared again and he realized it was a kid speaking, "Hey, Mungo. Hey! Give me your Pip-Boy."   
Eros winced and finally sat up, cracking his back and neck loudly. He mumbled, hardly coherent, "Fuckin' eat it, loser."   
"Just give me it," the kid insisted. Eros looked towards the voice and forced his eyes open fully. The kid was a preteen, if that, and was on the other side of a grated fence. Eros looked up and saw barbed wire circling along the top of the fence. Two adults were on his side of the cage and he twisted to face the kid.   
"Where the fuck am I?" he demanded. "You can't have my fucking Pip-Boy."   
The kid made a face and huffed. "Look, Mungo - I don't have fucking time for you to act like you're gonna get to use it after they sell your dumb ass off. Just give it to me."   
Eros scoffed loudly, "Oh, and you will? Fuck you, kid. Who the fuck are you, even? You got some fucking balls." It was a little strange cursing at the child, but Eros had cursed at his age, and the kid was asking for a slap. Not that he would. Unless the fucking kid spit on him.   
He totally fucking did. Eros threw himself into the dirt and wiped the spit from his shoulder, shouting as the kid muttered, "At least someone around here does!"   
When Eros sat back again, realizing his headache was surging back with a force, he winced and said, "Okay - I'm seein' you're a pretty hard-ass kid. Fuck you, first off, again. Why do you want my Pip-Boy? To sell?"   
The kid crossed his arms and made a face. " _I'm_ getting me and my team out of here, and I need some kind of terminal."  
Eros glanced around them, noticing the other three kids on his side. They all spoke in hushed voices in the corner, their expressions more serious than Eros had ever been at the same age. "Well, I don't think you're capable of doing it all with a terminal alone. I've got shit to do back home, so I can either get you out with me or you can go fuck yourself."   
The kid looked pissed for a moment before a smile broke out on his face and he laughed. "Okay, Mungo. You seem funny. What's your plan, then? Do you even know the area?"   
Eros finally rolled to stand and stepped to the cage's opening, threading his fingers through the grate. The kid followed with a shitty expression. Eros talked to himself softly, "Looks like we're sectioned off here by a single entrance, then maybe some kind of twisty path to the entrance. It's made for protection, I guess - we're technically assets - but it'd be easier to shoot 'em that way. Lots of hiding places."   
The kid laughed at him. "You don't have a gun."   
A man came into few several meters off, glancing through the entrance to the back area with a rifle in his hands. Eros bit his lip and looked at the kid briefly. "Can you just not watch - real quick?" The kid looked confused and Eros insisted, "Please, just trust me and look away. Go over there with the others." He was hesitant, but slowly walked towards his 'team.' Unfortunately, he wouldn't look away and Eros groaned inwardly. He had a plan, but the kid watching him made it weird. The guard was still watching him, likely bothered by Eros talking to the other slave.   
Eros sighed shortly and pressed gently to the gate, tilting his head down to stare at the guard. The man didn't look away and Eros forced himself to smirk, pretending Butch or Wolfgang was watching him. He was trying to seduce the man into coming over, whether in interest or offense, and it seemed to be working when the guard checked over his shoulder and said something to someone Eros couldn't see before starting towards him. The man kept eye contact, causing a nervous tremor to ride through Eros's spine. He ignored it and pushed his hips to the gate, winking.   
As he got close, the man scoffed and glanced at the group of kids, all of whom looked as though they thought it was a disgusting and amusing show. He shouted angrily at them, his voice bitter and rough, "The fuck you shits doing awake? Why don't you all just fuck off, huh?"   
He didn't wait to see if they obeyed and was already unlocking the first gate that led to a kind of _slave vestibule_ and eyed Eros dangerously. Eros licked his lips slowly and cocked his head. He kept his voice even despite the shaking in his bones and said, "Feel like samplin' the wares?" He laughed softly and rolled his head onto his shoulder, trying to mimic the cutesy shit girls had done in the Vault.   
The man had a nasty grin as he touched the lock to Eros's gate. He asked lowly, "You that nasty, kid? Just give yourself up to the first guy that sees ya'?"   
Eros smiled like it was a compliment and stuck the tip of kid tongue between his teeth. "Just sexy ones, sir." He nearly sighed in relief when he heard a door open and saw the kids disappear into the building their cages were connected to. "Besides, it ain't like I could defend myself if someone came at me, so..." He trailed off and drifted his eyes down the man's chest, snapping back up to make eye contact. The man snickered and produced a key from a hidden pocket, undoing the lock easily.   
He was on Eros in a moment, but nothing like Eros would have preferred. His hands fisted his shirt and pressed Eros to the brick wall behind him, scraping his back. "Yeah, you're fuckin' cute. Where'd they get ya' - might grab one for myself." He laughed darkly to himself and Eros shuddered. He didn't like being touched by someone so foreign to him - the guy was dirty, rough without love, and spoke like Eros was an object. He missed Butch suddenly, again, and cursed inwardly at letting every damn thing remind him of the guy.  
Eros hesitated just before blurting a confused sound and jamming his right elbow straight into the man's temple. Before the man could howl in pain, as he expected, Eros threw his left arm up, slamming the underside of his Pip-Boy into the other side of the man's head. Thrown off for a moment, he was easy to grab by the neck and drop to the ground. Eros covered his mouth and started smashing the man's face with the Pip-Boy's lock, hoping it didn't unclasp.   
The man was made a bloodied mess fairly quickly - his nose was smash sideways and Eros began aiming for his eyes, hoping the man would fall unconscious so he could end it. Eros started when the man bit his finger hard and he jerked his hand back, immediately smashing at lips and teeth like a bug he'd been covering. Thankfully, the man slipped away without too much noise when his upper lip busted and Eros slammed down between his eyes, and Eros threw himself back into the dirt. He glanced to the entryway for any following guards, but none came, and he relaxed to pant for a moment.   
When he looked up again, he realized the kids hadn't actually left. A girl stood in the doorway of their side, watching over the edge of the door, while the boys watched unabashedly. Eros grimaced as he breathed heavily and spat, "I told you not to watch."   
The kid he'd been talking to was spurred by his words to run up to the dividing gate with a grin. "That was great! I'm Squirrel. Listen, Mungo, I don't know what that was at the beginning, but maybe you can actually do something useful. There's a terminal in the boss's place that can deactivate the collars. If you can get in there, we can try to sneak out."  
Eros nodded and replied coolly, "Sounds good, Squirrel. I'm Eros. Not, uh, whatever fruit you're calling me."   
Squirrel scoffed and retorted, "It's not a fruit, stupid. It's a dumb-ass adult like you."   
"What, like, I'm dumb for being older than you, or I'm already dumb and just happen to be an adult?"   
Squirrel rolled his eyes. "Yes. Now, hurry up before the rest of them come looking."   
Eros bit back a reminder than fucking usually took longer than a minute, so he probably had time, and nodded. "Yeah, yeah - keep your tiny shorts on, dick. I'll be back. Just stay down."   
The guard had a fair amount of ammo for the rifle he'd carried in, and Eros weighed it carefully in his hands to prepare before rushing from the gate to press against a metal wall leading to the rest of the compound. There were voices nearby - at least two - but it was otherwise calm. Thankfully, it seemed late enough that most of them had turned in. He slid silently to the ground and found a hole in the metal that let him see their shoes, giving him an estimate for proximity. Eros breathed slowly, ignoring their conversation to focus on what Wolfgang had showed him about blind firing. He knelt and pressed the muzzle to the edge of the wall at the level he estimated their heads were and held himself tensely. He knew that, as soon as he fired, there'd be no going back. He didn't even have a guess for how many people might come.   
Eros pulled the trigger and ducked back, standing in ready for the response. There was a sickening thud and one slaver, a woman, shouted, "Hey! Fuck!"   
He heard a gun being cocked and aimed at empty air, waiting for her. The woman ran through the threshold blindly and he shot again, clearing her skull with an echoing burst. Doors opened further off, followed by raising voices and someone climbing metal steps. Eros was shaking and, somehow, grinning. He was fucking excited and he could _die_.   
Shots fired at the wall he hid behind, testing its strength, and a man decided to get closer as they ricocheted. Eros could barely hear his steps, but he could tell the guy planned a blind fire, as well. The feet neared the threshold and Eros took the risk of crouching suddenly, covering himself to get as low as possible. He heard the gun hit the metal of the entryway before it fired. Pain seared across his lower back, but he ignored it to jerk himself up and aimed for the man as he checked his shot. As soon as hair appeared, Eros pulled the trigger and gore slapped the ground behind the man as his body fell. Eros threw a hand out to grab the man's boot and pulled the body behind the barrier of the wall, away from the continued gunfire. No one would make his same mistake, unfortunately, and Eros needed more ideas. He could count at least six voices - well more than he could take on with a rifle.   
The man had two grenades and a bag of ammo for his pistol. Eros bit his tongue with joy at the explosives and pressed to the wall to hear the slavers. He could guess fairly well where they stood based on their shots and voices, and he pulled the pin of one grenade before tossing it in a careful arc. Their gunfire didn't waver and he waited in anticipation, hoping it landed near at least one.   
He heard the small thudding of the grenade hitting the ground before it burst, explosive power sending something heavy flying into the wall. He heard a door fly open somewhere strange - it was off to his right where the first slaves had been, and he wasn't prepared to watch both sides. Eros moved against the wall, further from the edge, and heard the person shout, "What the _fuck_ is going on?"   
A strange sound rang out - a shot followed by something high pitched and fast that hit meat sharply. The man shouted again, this time unintelligibly, and Eros could hear a pistol cocking. Moments later, the same sound tore through someone and Eros heard the person drop. The man seemed distracted, giving Eros a chance to glance out from behind the wall. It was a guy dressed almost decoratively - he had to be the _boss_ Squirrel had mentioned. The man snapped his head to look at Eros and aimed too quickly to avoid. Before he could steady his arm, the sound hit Eros again, this time far closer, and the man's head snapped sideways, a bullet clearing through his skull. His eyes blanked almost immediately and Eros jerked back. The sound was a fucking sniper, apparently helping him. From there, it was easier clearing a path to the entrance while someone watched his back, allowing Eros to openly aim close enough to blow stomachs open and shatter heads. Nearly a dozen slavers were left and dropped, scattered between barricades of metal or tires. The sniper seemed to be having fun with them, aiming not only for quick headshots, but taking the time to blow out legs and send them heaving from a chest-shot. Eros appreciated it, but couldn't risk trying to enjoy it - he needed to get home and even a single full hit could leave him beyond rescue so far out.   
When silence finally fell, a shout echoed out and Eros looked to the roof of the clinic to see Wolfgang grinning at him. "Hey, kid. When you didn't come back, I figured they got ya'. Probably shouldn't have brought a little thing like you 'round here, anyway. You get any bids?"   
Eros parted his lips in a shocked smile and ran to help the man down. "How the fuck did you get up there? Holy shit, thank you. You're the fucking coolest."   
Wolfgang slapped a hand to his shoulder and toyed with the collar that pressed at Eros's throat. "Adilei's a strong girl - she gave me a lift and I got Doc to have her loaded back up. No problem. When I heard a gunshot, I figured it was you. Only a Vaultie would start a gunfight in a slaver town."   
He snickered as Eros pulled a face of offense. "I ain't a fuckin' _Vaultie_ , man. Blues can't smash a guy's face up like me." He headed towards the boss's corpse and called back, "Gotta get this shit off me. I'll be back out there soon - don't leave without me!" Wolfgang was laughing as Eros shoved his hands into every pocket of the guy's suit, finding random caps and Jet, but nothing of real worth.   
Before leaving Wolfgang added, "I'm guessin' it's something electronic. Want a life tip? People always hide passwords near the place they use it." He winked and disappeared from view and Eros took a breath. He considered freeing the kids first, but they seemed the type to watch over his shoulder and bitch. He inhaled deeply and headed into the building the boss had been in, hoping it was empty.   
A glass bottle flew across the room, shattering against the door, and Eros slammed the door shut. A woman's voice called, "Clover's comin' for you! Nobody kills our Eulogy!"   
Eros twitched his lip in distaste at the name and shouted, "Are you slaves or slavers?"   
A different woman responded, closer to the door, "We're gonna be the ones feedin' you to the dogs!"   
Eros rolled his eyes and insisted, "All the slavers are dead. If you're one of them, I've gotta kill you, but I'd really rather not if you're slaves." The voice hesitated and the door flew open. A thin woman in a pink dress glared at him with a pistol extended towards him. A collar blinked beneath her jaw and he sighed. "Oh, thank God. Listen, do you-"   
The woman interrupted roughly, "Who the hell are you? You tryin' to sell us off again?" She gripped the pistol with both hands and growled, "'Cause we ain't goin'."  
Eros put up his hands and let the rifle hang from its strap on his shoulder. "No, no - let me use the terminal in here, and we can all go our separate ways, huh?"   
She shook the gun at him. "Why the hell should we trust you?"   
He tried to look charming with a half-smile and raised eyebrow and offered lamely, "Because there's no other option."   
The woman looked confused for a moment and demanded, "Whatever - use the terminal, but my gun's not leaving your head." She turned to let him in and, as he moved by her, grabbed the back of his collar and shoved the nose of her pistol to the joint of his skull.   
She led him quickly through the front room and into something like a giant bedroom where the terminal sat on a dirtied table against a wall. She shoved him into the seat and he exhaled loudly, asking, "There a password? You ever seen him use this thing?"   
She didn't let him see her, but he assumed she was shaking her head from the light movement of her gun. "Okay, well. Whatever."  
The woman, who he assumed was Clover, didn't let him so much as breathe too hard as she held his collar and watched him key through lines of data to get into the terminal. When he was finally in, she sniffed rudely - as though she hadn't expected him to do it - and Eros nearly jammed his finger slamming the Enter button over a deactivation option. There was an odd moment of unity in the clicks between them as the collars unlocked. Clover's hand dragged the collar off his neck and she gasped lowly.   
Without further ceremony, she disappeared around a corner and he heard the voice of the other woman before the front door opened and he was left alone. Eros sighed loudly and threw himself up from the chair with Squirrel in mind. The kids would probably have something to say about him taking too long to unlock their gate either way, but that's why he was glad he didn't have any, he figured.   
Squirrel was already trying to break the lock when Eros reached them, finding several adults who'd been inside that showed up with their collars broken open in their hands. Eros waved at them as he searched the original guard's body for the key he'd used. No one seemed entirely happy as he undid the lock on the kids' gate and they hung back.   
One girl hissed to Squirrel, "Now what? He can't follow us home."   
Eros laughed and she glared at him. "Hey, I got shit to do, too."   
Squirrel looked to one of the boys and made a face, gesturing at Eros. The boy looked irritated, but said, "Uh, I'm Sammy. Listen, we don't want you thinking you did us some good deed and we owe you or nothin'. We got a rule that we gotta repay people if they help us out, but we don't have anything on us, so, I guess," he took a moment to breathe and Eros smiled to keep from laughing, "if you're ever near Little Lamplight, tell the Mayor you helped us out."   
Eros nodded and turned to leave. "Cool - Sammy, Squirrel, and two random kids. Thanks for the info, fuckers."


	7. He's a Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning

Eros had left the most devastation the Vault had ever experienced. No one had been able to clear the bodies from James's apartment because of the smell and the twisted body of Kendall made everyone nauseas just looking at it. Over half of the Security force was dead along with the Overseer, much to Butch's surprise. With hardly half of the population left thanks to a combination of trigger-happy Security officers and Eros's apparent lethality with a knife that night, Amata had been the only option for Overseer, and little had happened in the weeks since.   
There was no doctor, the stupid kids who'd been training to be maintenance were dead, and Butch had resigned to spending as much time as possible hidden inside the delapitated wing, pretending he wasn't entirely alone. He hadn't even been by class for two weeks, but no one came to find him. Eros had disappeared so quickly, it was like he'd never been there. Butch played Kill Everything every day, as much as possible, reminding himself that Eros had coded every pixel and written each message that would appear. He was surprised, however, that Paul and Wally hadn't so much as been by his place since the break-out.  
Nearly six weeks had passed before Amata found him. The door to the hallway was lifted open by Wally, dressed in a Security uniform, and Butch scrambled up. Amata ducked under the door and bit a lip as she looked around. "Butch, uh, we need to talk."   
Paul followed, another new addition to the security team, and he and Wally crossed their arms as they positioned behind her. It was almost ridiculous, but Amata's concerned look had Butch frozen. They brought him to the Overseer's office, in which Amata looked harmlessly small. She hardly looked right at the wide desk and Butch felt ridiculous being push into the chair by his former friends.   
Amata took a breath and started, "Butch, unfortunately, some footage was found the night Eros escaped. I- I tried to keep it from getting out until I was sure about it, but..." She trailed off and sighed. Butch felt his breath catch. "The rules of Vault 101 are clear - all inhabitants must be capable and willing to continue the Vault's legacy."   
Butch choked out, "What the hell are you talkin' about?"   
Her fingers curled on the desk and she looked away. "We saw you and Eros... _kissing_ before he left." The room was silent for a moment and Butch felt the pressure of the two men behind him. "If it was a one-off thing, maybe I could look the other way, but Eros is the reason we're in this mess, now, and why my and Wally's fathers are dead. You're being exiled. I'm sorry."   
Butch felt like his bones were shaking. "I- what? I'm leaving? What about-" He was interrupted by hands on his shoulders yanking him up from the chair and Amata slid her chair to the terminals behind her. She hit a button and the floor slid out from beneath her desk. Butch was almost impressed, but the rough push leading him down the revealed stairwell was enough to make him lose focus.   
Paul held a gun as he took the lead and Butch felt a sinking feeling wondering if exile really just meant death. They entered an empty room and Paul opened a hidden wall, revealing the Vault door. Butch was actually shaking, now - he had been sitting in his favorite place not half an hour before, and now he was in front of the giant door Eros had opened.   
Eros.   
He was going to find Eros, maybe. Maybe, Eros would be right outside, somehow. Maybe he wouldn't just die of exposure of wildlife like he'd heard everyone say. Amata pulled the door's lever and sirens blared as large machinery revved and creaked. It was so loud and huge, Butch felt his insides twisting at the stress of it all - Wally had a vice grip on his shoulders like he was going to try to escape and Paul actually aimed his pistol at Butch as they waited. Would they actually shoot him for kissing someone?   
When the door wheeled sideways, he was pushed forward and released, left to walk through himself. Before the sirens sounded again as Amata shut the Vault again, he heard Wally shout, "Go starve, asshole!"   
He was standing in a cave, dank and cold, and the only light left when the door shut bled in through a wooden door far off. It was like nothing he'd seen before, and he hadn't even gotten outside, yet. Boulders of earth lined the wall and he touched his fingers to one to see if he was really there, standing alone outside the Vault. As he stared, a scratched pattern on the wall further down caught his eye. In a jagged script, his name was carved above a word he didn't recognize:  
 **Butch**

 **Megaton**  
It could only have been Eros - no one else on the planet past that steel wall knew he even existed. What the fuck was Megaton? He ran a hand along the carved marks and thought hard. He hadn't been able to take anything - all he had on him was his goddamn Pip-Boy. He looked at the screen and realized Kill Everything was still running, the pixel person standing in wait like he was.

 

Blood drenched theupturned linoleum tiles, staining swollen wood and dirt. He'd torn them apart like an animal. Eros was alone, entirely, again. The sunlight was creeping in tinted orange and his eyes burned. There was wet blood on his fingertips and he tasted something like cotton. Metal creaked far off, groaning as the earth beneath it settled, and Eros felt bone beneath his fingertips.  
It was blurry, like a dream he'd had million times of breaking Vault Dweller backs in the glow of bright lights. These weren't Vaulties - their skin was broken and dirtied and one had even started ghoulifying. The man's head was broken in, a rounded disk of smashed muscle and brain matter that made Eros sick. They'd attacked him as soon as he found the apartment - mostly just a hole in the building.   
His hand was running along his own arm, though, when the hard break of a bone punctured through his skin made his spine chill. He couldn't look at it. He had to press, push, and readjust the break. He knew where it sat and how to make it sit once it was back, but he was grinding his jaw too-tightly and a low cry of pain left him as his wrist twisted against the press of his ulna. Eros threw his head back and it slipped back beneath his torn skin with a snapping sound and he let a shakey breath rattle his chest. He'd misjudged the man's strength and he bashed Eros's arm against a door jamb while the woman had gone for a knife. He didn't have a choice.   
He'd gotten the drop on them, bashing the man's head with a handgun that he turned onto the woman. Things happened so quickly - he screams lost as Eros continued pummeling the man's skull. He had ignored the splinters of bone and flesh and kept at it until he was sure the man's head was a fair replica of roadkill.   
He had to get back to Megaton. There was no way he could try to keep scavving with his arm bleeding through the scraps of cloth he tore from the dead bodies. A part of him hoped Butch might be there, though it was impossible. Eros had already begun considering overpass jumps to cure his boredom - or loneliness, or whatever stupid emotion was making him inhale liquor and sleep any time he wasn't traveling. If Butch _was_ there, he could show the wound off and act tough to make Butch get that excited spark in his eyes. Eros loved trying to look cool to the guy, and it always worked. 

Megaton had already been cast a deep gray as night swept across it, and bare light bulbs stung into the darkness to light rusted metal. It was so much more beautiful than the walls of the Vault. The sky glittered with stars and Eros had spent hours with his eyes fixed on every burning spark. No one was walking the 'streets' and he hoped the Brass Lantern would still be open.   
He had to rewrap his arm and he was feeling light-headed from it all, and he stumbled into the clinic door with a loud knock of his fist. "Doc! Yo, I need some shit," he shouted. The man tending his Brahmin nearby glanced at him and Eros made a face at him.   
Doc Church looked pissed off as he threw the door open and grunted, "It wasn't locked, kid. You want anything, you can buy it like everyone else."   
Eros scoffed and followed the man inside. He busied himself counting caps with his right hand as the doctor straightened his left out to check the bone's placement. Church never tried to make small talk, and he was reminded of his dad, who'd had entire conversations with Eros while he stitched or straightened whatever he'd messed up that day. A hypodermic needle breached his skin and he grimaced - someone outside shouted his name and Church muttered, "Don't you dare move or I'm chargin' ya' double."   
Eros chuckled and continued counting. "Probably just pissed about some graffiti. You know how those old coots get." Church rolled his eyes and cut the bandage he'd wrapped around Eros's forearm.   
"Right, well, we _old coots_ charge three hundred caps."   
Eros coughed in offense. "Three? Shit, man - could'a bought a box of Stimpaks and just walked it off."   
"Guess you've got a plan for next time," Church answered with a shitty fake smile as he took the caps from the table and dumped them into a metal box. Eros tipped a finger against his forehead as a goodbye and threw the clinic door open too hard, just to piss off the doctor. The Brahmin groaned and its handler patted its back. Eros slid up to the animal and touched his palm to the side of one head, half-framing it. He saw the Brahmin nearly every day, and had refused to speak to the owner, who always seemed to be in a bad mood. Regardless, he loved the stupid thing's big eyes and low sounds. It looked at him with an innocence he'd never seen and he felt absolutely enraptured seeing it. Eros patted its heads and turned towards the Brass Lantern, inhaling slowly.   
Billy Creel had been challenging him to knock-down fights nearly every night for a week, and Eros didn't want to count another three-hundred-fucking-caps to the doctor. He tried to keep the bandaging visible to deter any cheap shots and opened the door to the tiny restaurant. It was already loud and he saw Billy at the counter slapping a hand to the surface as he laughed with someone. There were regulars standing around talking loudly and Eros had to push between them to reach the bar. The closeness of drunks to his arm made him wish he didn't hate Moriarty's face so much that he could drink at the other bar. He reached the counter and slammed against it to announce himself. Billy turned to him with a grin and pointed at the person beside him who'd been hidden behind bodies and Eros's lack of focus.   
"Hey, man - found your buddy." Eros froze as he lost all thought.   
It was Butch. His skin glowed against the fluorescent and it felt like a dream. His hair was still perfect, his jacket still untouched by the violence and debris - he was fucking perfection incarnate.   
"Butch? What the fuck? How-" He swung past Billy and tore Butch from the stool to pull him into the tightest hug his broken arm could manage.   
"Hey, hey - watch the look, big guy," Butch smirked into Eros's shoulder, returning the hold. He was pulling Butch behind him in a moment, pushing past the same people again to take them outside. When Eros shut the door and slammed Butch against the wall beside it, he swore he saw affection in his eyes.  
"Holy fucking shit - it's really you. You're finally here. How did you get out? How long have you been out here? Did you get attacked by anything? Oh my fuck, I can't believe it's really you. Is your mom okay? Billy didn't talk shit about me, right?" Eros was talking so fast it made Butch smirk again.   
He ignored the questions and gestured at the leather Tunnel Snakes jacket Eros wore with a small smirk. "You still wear it. That guy thought I was you." Eros was beaming and it was all he could do to keep from squeezing the life out of the guy.   
"How else would they know I'm a badass?" Eros grinned before sighing, "I missed you so fucking much." A shade of red touched at Butch's neck and Eros laughed.   
"Hey, keep it down, ya' sap. I already got kicked outta one place for bein' touchy with you." Eros brought his hands to Butch's jaw and pulled them together quickly, kissing him gently to ensure it was all real before he pressed Butch against the wall harder.   
He pulled away suddenly, hoping it left Butch irritated, and grinned. "They don't care here! I- I, uh," Eros stuttered and laughed, making Butch glance awkwardly around. He ducked his head down to whisper, "I fucked a guy. He said no one cares out here. I hope that isn't, uh, weird."   
Butch stared at him and Eros felt a quake of panic wondering if the honesty had been too much. He replied evenly, "You learn anything?" 

 

It was Butch's first taste of alcohol and the face he made satisfied Eros more than anything else. Gob had been understanding about Butch's forced manners that kept him from straight up asking the ghoul what happened to him. Now, he was looking Nova up and down from a distance and Eros elbowed him hard. "She's for hire, man. Just go ask."   
Butch looked sheepish and asked lowly, "Aren't we, ya' know..."  
Eros grabbed his chin and Burch started softly; "Now that you're out here with me, I'm never letting you go anywhere. Besides, seems selfish of me. I don't know - I'm game if you are." He snickered and Butch stared at him. They were ten years old when they learned that a woman and man made a kid and died happy - there wasn't deviation. Now, apparently, Eros was green-lighting errant sex. It was worrying, in part, making Butch wonder if he'd misread their interactions - were they just fuck buddies or was this serious? Eros glanced at him as he took a shot and added, "You're mine, Butch. I'm not nervous about it."   
He sounded so fucking sure, like Butch didn't even have a choice in the matter. Really, he didn't - how could he not keep thinking about the guy who tore security apart and spat on Amata's shoes and made a whole video game and kept touching him like he couldn't resist? The guy carved his name in a rock and kept the fucking jacket on the entire time he'd been out.   
Butch nodded finally, but added, "Rather just be, ya' know, just you and me tonight."   
Eros was fucking overjoyed and tipped back another shot, though he didn't need it. He shook his head hard with a grin. "Shit - I'm pretty fuckin' lucky."   
"You're such a sap," Butch said with a roll of his eyes. The way Eros just uttered compliments as often as he had that dumb grin, Butch was compelled to laugh with a strange shyness. Liquor was crazy - he'd heard about beer in the Vault, but it was strictly rationed and usually disappeared as soon as it was dispensed. Whatever Eros had given him had his mind rocking and his nerves on fire. Eros was really there, and they were really Outside. No one gave a shit that the guy's hand was on Butch's thigh and he was feeling a sense of freedom he'd never imagined.   
"Hey, guess what," Eros demanded. Butch blinked hard to look at him and shrugged. "I got a fuckin' house." Butch laughed for some reason and a buzz filled his ears. "Want to see?"   
"No shit, genius," Butch snapped lazily. Eros was pulling him again, and he wasn't entirely sure he liked being yanked around by his arm, but he couldn't be bothered to react with the fantastical blur his thoughts had become. Liquor was fuckin' cool. Eros made him climb the steep hill towards the gate and Butch felt entirely exhausted, groaning as alcohol pulled him back. He definitely understood the haste the Vaulties took in drinking it, now. Eros was determined to lead him up a ramp and around to a door with a squared window that glowed in a creepy, cozy way. Butch felt a rush of nervousness, thinking of how fucked everything was because he wanted to be around Eros. He was unlocking the door and all Butch could think about was where he'd be if he hadn't found the broken-down Vault hallway.   
Warm light flooded out from the house as Eros threw the door open and pushed Butch in. He asked as he locked it behind them, "You okay? I guess that was a bit much for your first time."   
Butch tried to scoff but he just blew a raspberry, "I'm fine. Just, uh, didn't think this is where I'd be tonight. Lotta shit went down today."   
Eros put an arm over his shoulder and nudged him toward the torn-up couch in the center of the main room. "Oh, right. What happened? You said you got exiled."   
Butch sunk against the couch and bit his lip as his buzz hit hard. He felt like the room spun and had to stare at the ceiling to recenter before he got sick. He answered once the feeling passed, "Forgot they had cameras in our living rooms. You just get so used to it, ya' know?" He slid his gaze over to Eros as a look of realization passed over the guy's face and he dropped his head.   
He took a few moments to respond. "They kicked you out for it?" His voice was dry in disbelief. He was so serious, suddenly, and Butch was having a hard time focusing. "Did they think you had something to do with the dead guys, or-?"   
Butch shrugged. "Just said I wasn't allowed in there anymore. Said I wouldn't, uh, _continue the generations_ or somethin'."   
Eros coughed and Butch saw his upper lip twitch. "Right. That's what we figured, I guess." He didn't seem interested in talking about it further and Butch sat up.   
"Hey, it's no big deal, now, right? Now we can get drunk and no one cares if we, uh, hang out." Eros snapped from his thoughtful stare to laugh at Butch's words, jerking between emotions faster than Butch could follow.   
"I don't even know what to call you that could really capture how lame you sounded there, man. We can just relax, now," he said with a smirk. "People do it all the time out here - yesterday, I saw _two ladies_ necking right out in the open. Or, wait - is it because you still think I'm a loser?"   
Butch rolled his eyes at him. "'Course you're still a loser. I just don't mind bein' around you, is all."   
Eros turned on the couch to grab Butch's lapels and he pulled them close. He let his lips touch against Butch's barely, breathing lightly. He was so fucking gentle at times, it made Butch hard in a nervous kind of way. He spoke in a low whisper, "I think you _love_ being around me."   
Butch taunted him with a soft laugh; "Is that what you tell yourself when you're jerkin' off?" Eros burst with a laugh and pushed Butch back, losing his grip on the jacket. The way Eros laughed so genuinely, it just petted Butch's ego and he wanted to hear more about how the guy liked him so much.   
Eros threw his arms across the back of the filthy couch and jerked suddenly, cursing. "Ah, shit, I forgot my fuckin' arm. Glad I didn't start a fight or somethin'." He was slurring lightly and checked the bandage hidden beneath his jacket sleeve.   
Butch felt pressured to ask, "What, uh, happened?" He'd never been one to comfort - it felt foreign and made him itchy.   
Eros shook his head. "Oh, it's fine. Broke my arm, but the Doc gave me this three hundred cap bandage." He sounded angry and passive and tired. When he spoke again, he smirked; "Won't stop me from enjoying your company."   
Butch rolled his eyes and smiled. "Oh yeah - we gotta catch up." Eros was daring him to move first with his hard stare. Butch lifted and swung a leg over Eros's lap, hoping it'd be dominating in some way, bu Eros was grinning darkly and biting his lip - it seemed evident he _had_ learned something. Butch realized should have made Eros do it all himself like he always did. Now he was trapped into following through. Butch had barely made it to touching Eros back - now he was fully at his mercy. The look of lust in Eros's eyes was as familiar as his low laugh.  
Eros seemed happy with Butch in his lap and grabbed the zipper on his Vault suit to pull Butch towards him. They were finally _really_ kissing again and Butch felt like he was melting against Eros. So much had built up while they were apart - Butch had spent nights staring into the darkness realizing how much of Eros he wanted back. He was always making him laugh, always saying shit to pet Butch's ego when he was pissed, and he always knew when to just let them enjoy the silence without some annoying fear of losing interest. He was always just happy to be with him. Butch had missed it all so fucking much - even if he couldn't say to Eros's face. He was motivated to show it the only way he really could and ran his hands up Eros's chest to wrap his arms around his neck, pulling them closer. Eros responded with fervor - the same hunger he'd had after a fist-fight - and slid his hands beneath Butch's suit to slide it away along with his jacket.  
Butch realized how warm he'd been as the cool air hit his arms. Eros didn't pause before skimming his hands beneath Butch's undershirt and raising it roughly to duck down between them and press his lips to Butch's chest reverently. As Butch started to pull the shirt from Eros's grip and over his head, Eros growled, "Get fucking naked. Please." The words hit Butch's cock and he let Eros push him back to let them both stand. Eros threw his jacket onto the couch and his ragged shirt to the ground and pulled Butch close again to kiss him again. He parted Butch's lips with his own and ran his tongue along his teeth. Eros grinned against him as Butch paused in dropping his clothing to focus on the touch. Eros yanked at the Vault suit impatiently and laughed at Butch smacking his hand away to do it himself.   
His hands were at Butch's waist and the two fell back onto the couch with Butch on his lap. He felt a chill across his entire body and realized they'd never been like this. It was so fucking cold. Eros could see the pout in his eyes and pulled him close by the chin as he rubbed the raised hairs along the back of his neck. "Chilly, huh? I'll keep you warm, babe."   
He couldn't snap about the cutesy name as Eros pulled him into a hard kiss with a laugh. His fingers slid beneath Butch's ass and he held him closer, their bare skin touching to make Butch twitch nervously. Eros seemed to read his mind and ran his hands up over his hips to glid across his torso, comforting Butch with touches that insisted he stay. The buzz was starting to let him ignore the anxiety of being totally naked, and it helped that Eros jerked his hips forward to press their erections together. Butch let his breath shake lightly and Eros moaned.   
"You're so fuckin' gorgeous," he said in a harsh whisper. "Let me fuck you." It was a demand, and Butch felt a nervousness rise in his core. Eros had always taken control and let Butch fuck him - of course, he'd thought about being fucked, especially when Eros would make high-pitched groans into his own hand when Butch would brush something inside him. Eros sat back to stare hard at him, black pupils nearly eclipsing the amber-hazel around them. Butch's eyes darted between them where their cocks ached against each other and he nodded with a bitten cheek.   
Eros was ready for the answer and beamed. He reached into the jacket he'd left nearby and Butch nearly laughed - he still carried that weird lube shit he stole from the Vault. The humor was lost when Eros pushed Butch to lift and slide forward as he coated his cock and kept his hand at the small of Butch's back. He was pressing against Butch in a moment and the tension heightened.   
Eros pressed a kiss to Butch's chest and hummed. "Take it slow," he said in a voice that betrayed his impatience. He encouraged Butch down and the pain was sudden and sharp like a nail in his flesh. He stuttered a curse as he lowered himself further onto Eros, his head dropping as he tried to ignore the burning pangs and sensation of tearing. Eros whispered, "You have to relax, babe."  
Butch's breath caught again as Eros's fingers wrapped around his cock and squeezed. It was easier with the distraction and he felt a chill flash across his skull when he was filled entirely. Eros lifted Butch's face with his other hand and smirked wickedly at the way Butch's jaw fell open and his eyes shut tight. He waited for the muscles in Butch's neck to relax before jerking his hips suddenly, causing Butch to groan loudly. His voice came quick and tight, "How the fuck do you do this?"   
Eros tilted his head back and ran his hands along Butch's thighs with a satisfied inhale. "Try this."   
In one motion, Eros tipped Butch back as he started pulling out before he thrusted upward, angling himself pointedly. He hit something inside Butch that made him weak. Butch gasped a mix of a moan and cry and Eros pulled him forward again, butting his forehead into Butch's chest. He growled through tight teeth, "Fuck - you're so perfect."   
Before Butch could try to respond, he was thrown sideways and Eros was over him, still buried inside him. His knees pressed to Eros's sides, but he couldn't complain about the embarrassing position as Eros clamped onto the sensitive skin where his pulse raced and started moving again. He dragged his hips back and started pounding, so much more impatient than he'd been in the Vault. He was fucking ravenous, grunting into Butch's ear as desperate moans echoed against the sheet-metal walls. The sounds Butch made didn't even seem like they came from him - every time Eros fucked into him, his head rushed and pleasure bore through his muscles to make him arch and sound. He was cursing, but he couldn't pay attention to it as Eros trailed soft kisses to his ear.   
"Butch, I fuckin' can't- You're so fuckin' tight..." He trailed off and drew a ragged breath that made Butch grin between the hard thrusts that made him writhe and moan. Maybe alcohol wasn't so great if it made him scream like a whore. He had to grin, though, because Eros was trying to keep from cumming and he'd barely been inside him a minute. Butch tried to think of what Eros would say and replied, "Then cum."   
He could swore Eros laughed, but it was broken apart as he suddenly seemed to stretch Butch further and he groaned languidly, pressing his chest to Butch's. He pulled back to press their foreheads together and held Butch's gazs as he came, lips parted and features focused hard. "I love you so fucking much."   
His climax was too close to focus on the words. Eros's fingers around his cock seemed to strangle him and Butch was panting. The thrusts hit erratically as Eros lost himself, kissing and biting every inch of Butch's throat and chest. Butch threw his head back and arched against Eros as he finally groaned and wrapped an arm around Butch's waist to hold them close.  
The orgasm was far more intense than when he'd fucked Eros. It made his nerves swim and he felt totally dead when he finally fell back and Eros pulled away entirely, doubling over to pant with a grin, "Holy shit, I missed you."


	8. Rifle Guy

Butch was aware he was somewhere new without opening his eyes. It was partially the bare mattress beneath his back, the smell of dirt and metal, and the dim heat despite the early hour - most of all, though, it was the warm body pressed against him, one leg between his and the soft brush of hair on his chest. Butch didn't want to move, trying to memorize the feeling of having Eros sleeping against him so easily - he would never have believed they'd finally be free of it all, and he was absolutely, really here. He remembered the rush of emotion when Eros had kissed him so deeply the night before and felt a painful combination of relief and guilt. No matter how insane and dream-like it was, he still heard Amata's voice condemning him not even twenty-four hours before. She was a bitch... but everyone in the Vault - every damn person they both grew up with - would have agreed with her. He and Eros were exiles because Butch loved the feeling of holding him. It made him squeamish thinking about the tiny, sappy shit Eros did that made Butch roll his eyes and scoff but secretly remembered any time he started feeling shitty.  
His mom drank and he understood - especially now that he'd tried liquor himself. But people in the Vault liked pretending they didn't hate life there - they called her a whore and a drunk, and didn't shy away from blaming Butch for it. At first, they'd done it subtly - whispering and rolling their eyes at each other when he was a kid - but it quickly escalated to treating him like an illness that had crippled her. Officer Wilkins had told him directly that she'd been such a pretty, happy girl before he came along. Eros had been there for him later, cursing Wilkins and his whole family. He'd been the only light in that dank shithole and Butch hadn't appreciated it until he was gone.  
He listened to Eros breathing evenly, barely audible over the light wind through the rust-eaten walls, before finally opening his eyes. Eros had his face pressed to Butch's chest and held his waist with one arm. It was... cute - but Eros didn't really ever need to know that.  
Or maybe he did.  
It wasn't exactly something he'd been taught about - if anything, he'd learned to keep his feelings and shit to himself. How was he supposed to tell Eros any of the shit that made him feel so weird-happy without sounding ridiculous? He'd probably just end up making Eros laugh and the moment would be ruined. Did he want a moment? What the fuck did Eros want?  
Butch's thought trailed off as Eros stirred and moved his arm to Butch's chest. He groaned and slid his face up to press his lips lazily to Butch's collar bone and dug his hand between Butch's back and the mattress. His voice was groggy and soft as he murmured, "You're still here."  
Butch raised an eyebrow at him and smiled as Eros yawned and pressed the bridge of his nose beneath Butch's chin, eyes still shut. "Oh, was I supposed to go back, or-?"  
Eros scoffed and squeezed him again. "I was scared you'd turn out to be a concussion-hallucination or something." Butch laughed lightly and adjusted to wrap his arm down Eros's back, fingertips grazing soft skin. Eros shivered and sighed through his nose, running a hand over Butch's abdomen. "What're we gonna do today?"  
Butch turned on his side to dump Eros off of him and moved down the bed to face his lazy grin. He was always grinning so fucking much around Butch. Eros complained softly, "Wait, I wasn't committed to waking up - I was just asking." He kept his eyes closed and pressed his face awkwardly to Butch's. Butch pushed Eros's head back with a snicker and he finally opened his eyes. Butch was lost staring at bright hazel - he hated how Eros's eyes always caught him off-guard. Around him, Eros never stopped expressing everything he felt every moment, so unlike how he'd acted around their neighbors, and it all blasted from his eyes. It was kind of like a compliment, Butch had decided. Now, his eyes were soft and thoughtful, _sappy_ like he was.  
"I figured you had some kind of plans already," Butch said with a smirk. "Since you're as me big, bad Wasteland Wanderer and all."  
Eros blinked hard, trying to wake himself fully, and stuck his tongue out. "I don't fuckin' know. I mean, should I look for my dad? I heard about this cave full of really rude kids that I need to check out. Otherwise, we could just," he reach an arm over Butch's side and wriggled closer, "relax, I guess."  
"Oh, right - your dad. Wait, you don't know where he went?"  
Eros jammed his face between Butch's and his pillow, shaking his head. His voice was muffled as he answered, "No idea. I've really just been waiting for you."  
Butch laughed with a dumb grin, pressing Eros's face into the pillow. "No way - you've done stuff. Billy told me."  
Eros smiled against the pressure of Butch's head and pulled away. "Well, yeah, I did stuff - but that was all just to pass the time until you showed up."  
Butch wanted to tease him - ask if he was going to wait there until he died of old age if Butch hadn't left the Vault, or if he really expected Butch to think Eros spent every day for six weeks thinking about him - but he knew what Eros would say. He'd agree so easily, always more than willing to give up anything for him, and he'd probably follow it up with something sweet to make Butch awkward. Butch was still feeling the nagging guilt of not being able to respond to it. Eros always gave and never seemed to expect reciprocation, whether it was emotional or sexual, and Butch had been fine with it until now. Now, he wanted to be understood and honest about all the shit Eros did that made him want to keep him at his side, but he still bit his tongue. He knew he wasn't weak for _feeling_ shit - he'd realized it when Eros had pulled him into his bed in the Vault just to lie together despite the show of violence in the classroom. Eros's emotions were as free as his aggression, and Butch couldn't fathom how he kept the two balanced. Butch wasn't like that. He didn't know what to say when Eros spoke sweetly and held him tight. He just knew it was _nice_.  
Eros sighed again, finally seeming awake, and sat up to stretch. Butch realized too late that he'd missed another chance to try and blurt it all out. It was easier to push the words away and wait, anyway. "I guess I could teach you to shoot, now."  
Butch tried to hide the excitement that flashed across his face. "Hey, that's a fuckin' good idea. Let's do that."  
Eros rubbed his face and smiled, nodding. "Pistol or rifle, you think? I'll show you both, but," he paused to look Butch over incredulously, "I want to say rifle."  
Eros knew Butch had still read the Guns  & Ammo he was he'd stolen years ago, but Butch had never tried to actually recall the information. No one gave a shit about guns in the Vault. He answered shortly, "Rifle, yeah. More modding and shit you can do."  
A strange look passed through Eros's eyes and he slid off the bed. "What kind of mods?"  
Why was he asking this shit? Not that Butch didn't really want to talk about guns - they were fucking cool and he'd never even held one. "Ya' know - scopes are more useful if you got 'em on a rifle, you can make it close- or long-range..." He trailed off thinking Eros had stopped listening as he searched the drawers of a metal cabinet for clothing. "Make it hold more ammo, or add, like, a suppressor or something. I dunno, it depends."  
"Makes sense," he commented. "You sound like you know what you're talking about. More than me, at least." Butch furrowed his brow and looked at the ceiling. "Why didn't you ever tell me you liked guns? I know you had those magazines, but," he finally yanked a shirt and ratty jeans from a drawer and stood, "I didn't realize you were actually interested. That's fuckin' cool."  
Was he complimenting him? Butch pursed his lips thoughtfully and laughed. "I don't know. I guess they just made sense."  
Eros scoffed, "Not to me. I like simple shit - I started practicing this thing where I just literally shove my knife into someone's head, but it's hard to break the skull without enough momentum, so I've been working on my arm strength." Butch snickered and watched Eros pull his shirt on. "See, I knew you were smart."  
Butch made a face and laughed too forcefully. "What? Shut up - you already got me in bed. You don't gotta fuck with me."  
Eros was yanking the jeans on with a look of disbelief and amusement mixed in his eyes. "Shit, man - you that low on self-esteem?" He chuckled and turned away to kick open another drawer. Butch didn't answer and hoped he'd get distracted. Self-esteem was for pretty girls and mental health books - Butch was realistic. He hadn't gotten good grades in class, he hadn't made any real attempts to work at anything, and everyone assumed he was a fucking idiot - how was any of it proof of anything else? Eros returned with more clothing and a smile. "I got some extra stuff from Moira - uh, she's this chick that sells shit, but don't talk to her. She's kind of fucking annoying. Here," he explained, tossing the clothes onto Butch's chest before flicking a finger across Butch's bare thigh with a laugh.  
He left the room, stepping loudly down the stairs to greet the robot as Butch put on the weird clothing Eros had found. The jeans were rough, but the shirt was ratty and black and clung to his sides and Butch kind of loved it. Black was so much better than the bright blue or stark white he'd always worn - his jacket had been the only respite from it.  
Downstairs, Eros was wearing his leather jacket again, already, and it made Butch nervously happy. He couldn't believe he really supported the whole Tunnel Snakes thing - maybe he just did it to make Butch like him even more. _Ugh_. The robot spun its lense to see Butch and greeted chipperly, "Good morning, sir! Would you like a joke?" Butch's eyebrow twitched and he looked to Eros, who'd thrown himself onto the couch with his mouth full of some strange meat.  
"Oh, I always make him tell me a joke in the morning. Do it, Wads - what's the joke?"  
It bounced lightly and looked excited. "What is a caveman's favorite alcoholic beverage?"  
Butch glanced around, waiting, and Eros played along, "What?"  
" _Grog_ -nak, sirs!"  
Eros sputtered and complained, "For fuck's sake, man - that's terrible. I love you. Another?"  
Eros's teasing words at the robot caught Butch for a moment as he remembered Eros saying _those fucking words_ the night before. _I love you_. And Butch hadn't responded to it. Wadsworth perked up again and said, "Yes, sir! What did the dwarf star say to the black hole?"  
Eros giggled shortly. "What!"  
"You suck." Butch had to laugh at Eros's exaggerated reaction of falling lengthwise along the couch laughing while the robot bobbed in the air happily.  
"Yes! Thank you. I love the Outside - every day starts with a joke and ends with booze," Eros said, raising from the floor to wink at Butch. 

They left Megaton once Eros had convinced Butch to eat squirrel meat and they skirted the edge of the town to find a short range of rocks. Eros had brought glass bottles and set them in random spots along the rocks and higher ground before pulling the rifle hanging from his shoulder off. He handed it to Butch and its weight made him grin. "Wow - how'd you get this? These can't be cheap."  
Eros chuckled lowly. "Not if you just kill the owner." Butch glanced at him with a smirk and Eros added quickly, "But he was gonna try to fuck me, so, don't fucking judge me or anything."  
Butch laughed at him and held the rifle carefully. He actually knew what he was looking at and felt a burst of confidence. Eros busied himself with staring out at the horizon while Butch looked it over. "Always thought I was a knife guy, but this is fuckin' cool."  
Eros smirked and slid up against him. "Maybe you just really like knife guys. So, you wanna try it?"  
"Hell yeah," Butch answered as he pressed the stock to his shoulder and practiced aiming. "You got bullets?"  
Eros sat cross-legged in the dirt, watching Butch dismantle the rifle to clean it reverently. He was legitimately interested in it and Eros hadn't seen the focus in his eyes outside of playing holotape games. It made his chest weak seeing Butch finally relaxed - finally happy enough that a corner of his mouth stayed perked while he wiped the gun with a cloth Eros had tied around Butch's wrist - practical accessories are a necessity, he'd explained. He began loading the cartridge and Eros bit his lip and cocked his head, commenting, "You're goddamn cute when you're messin' with guns."  
Butch flashed a weak glare that was ruined by a smile he tried to hide by shaking his head. "Yeah, yeah - try to contain yourself."  
Eros groaned and replied, "I can't promise anything, babe. Not with your ass in my jeans."  
Butch looked from his leg to Eros with narrowed eyed. "I don't think these belong to anyone anymore, Erry."  
_Erry_. That was fucking cute.  
The name shut Eros up and he watched Butch adjust the stock against his shoulder before aiming carefully at a bottle. When he shot, the bottle burst and Eros shouted, "Fuck! That was a good shot." He stood quickly and moved beside Butch, who'd lowered the rifle with a grin. "At least thirty feet - that's really fucking good."  
Butch glanced at him with a punch to the arm. "You'd tell me I was good at breathing if I asked."  
"Yeah, but this is _especially_ good. I had to practice a long time to get range like that."  
"It was just one shot-"  
"Right, yeah - go again." Eros stepped back and out of sight to let Butch aim again and considered crossing his fingers. If Butch was good with guns, he'd have a whole _thing_ to keep him happy - mods, endless fighting opportunities, and the infinite number of people Eros had already met who could talk about firearms for days.  
Another bottle blew apart and Butch breathed a laugh. It was followed by another two, one of which was only broken at the neck, but Eros still counted. As Butch turned to him to boast or play it off or whatever he planned on, Eros grabbed his shirt collar to pull them together, kissing easily. Butch was grinning against him and it made Eros giggle.  
He moved back just enough to meet eyes with Butch. "Seriously - you're one of those prodigies. You're so fucking amazing."  
" _Tch_ , calm down. I just killed some bottles." Butch may have tried to sound humble around Eros, but the way he licked his lips, bit his tongue, and shot another into pieces made it evident he was excited. Eros hadn't understood why Butch had the alien quality of being _humble_ around him, especially when he'd acted like he could destroy the Vault with one hand; eventually, though, he'd realized it was just a facade. Butch had taken everything adults had told him over the years - variations of _careless, incompetent,_ and _unreachable_ \- and it only appeared in the vulnerable moments between them. Eros could only try to tear the thoughts from his head with whatever words stuck.  
"So fucking cool. We can plan on heading out somewhere, now. Maybe I won't get trapped or kidnapped this time." Butch raised an eyebrow. "I can't wait to see you in a fight."   
  
Eros had found a run-down farm filled with 'Raiders' before Butch came Outside, and he was beyond excited to take him there. They'd brought ammo and water, the only things Eros claimed they'd need, and Butch was beginning to feel the adrenaline sparks of his first real fight as they made their way through barren land. Eros was explaining what raiders were - how to trick them and how they fought and what they _did_ \- when they heard gunshots and shouting burst in the distance and Eros grinned. "That should be them. You ready?" He looked to Butch with shining eyes, excitement slapping Butch's anxiety like a disobedient animal. "Make sure you stay focused on anyone with a shot on you, obviously, but be aware there are, like, seven of them, so it'll be a little crazy."   
Butch cracked his neck and covered for his shake hands by muttering, "Fuck yeah - let's do it."  
They walked further to come to a bridge they hid beneath to get a view of a blasted-open house filled with people. Eros pulled something from his bag and put it to his mouth - Butch realized it was a grenade as Eros yanked the pin from it with his teeth and used the ridiculous pitcher stance they'd learned in the Vault to throw it in a hard arch. The world slowed for Butch as it fell towards the house and hit the ground with an unsatisfying sound. A raider turned their head to see what fell just as it burst. The house seemed to barely hold itself up as the explosion rocketed wooden shrapnel outwards, cries and shouts spreading through the air. Eros punched Butch's shoulder gently and breathed, "Hell yeah - now it's easy."   
  
Eros used the distraction of the grenade to skirt around the bridge and to one side of the building where the walls were still viable as a barrier. He could smell the gore already. Someone had been exceptionally close to his explosive and their blood was encouraging something in him to tear more from the remaining raiders. He flipped his knife in his hand with a rush of joy, listening for a moment to the targets cursing and scrambling to find their attacker. A gunshot came from where Eros had left Butch and he started, suddenly aware he'd left the guy somewhat exposed. Eros jerked his head to catch a glimpse of Butch, but he'd hidden himself well enough to disappear. The shot had hit someone, though Eros didn't see, and the resulting threats screamed into the air made it obvious he'd made a clean kill. Eros felt a spark of pride before he encouraged the bloodlust back. With Butch able-and-ready, he could just _go_.   
Eros leapt into the house from his hiding place, immediately met with the wild eyes of a raider only steps away. He grinned wickedly, baring his teeth as he swung without pausing, his knife flying between them. The blade caught the woman's face, sending her screaming and stumbling back. He saw peripheral movement, but focused on the raider with blood seeping between her fingers as she held her face. While she was vulnerable, he struck again, this time stepping close enough to smell the dust and death on her skin as he jammed the blade into her stomach, ripping upwards to gut the frail body. She choked and howled and another shot signaled Butch's second kill somewhere on the second level. A hand hit Eros's shoulder before something heavy smashed into his head and he fell sideways, dizzied by the blow.   
Another raider stood over him, pulling his bat back to swing again. Eros kicked forward at the man's knee as hard as he could, eyes shooting to the man's face to catch the reaction as a snap bent his knee backwards and he fell. Without hesitating, Eros lurched forward to his knees and grabbed a fistful of the man's hair to hold him steady as Eros thrust his blade into the exposed throat. The meat was thick, yielding against his heaving wrist as he cut, sawing a trail.   
Gurgling; chokes of thick, bloodied phlegm; and something like a shout buried beneath flesh hit his ears and Eros realized his teeth were grinding.   
He pulled the blade back and let the body fall, another gunshot sounding before silence washed over him. He'd only killed two - Butch was at three. The last two were either blown apart or fucked off, Eros figured, and he stood carefully. His head was pounding and he touched a hand to where a gash formed above hid ear, covering his hair in a thick matt of blood. He heard Butch running up from the bridge and he appeared with a prideful smirk that made Eros weak with affection.   
"Holy shit - we did it. They're fuckin' _dead_ ," he said as he looked past Eros to the mess of raiders he'd made. He but his lip and glanced away, adding, "But, uh, what was that? Is that what you did to the Security guys? 'Cause, um-" He looked put-off and Eros stiffened.   
"Just makin' sure they're dead, right?" Eros offered lamely.   
Butch didn't look convinced as he slung his rifle over his shoulder. "That guy looks," he paused to find the words, "like stepped-on Cram."   
Eros snorted, agreeing with the short laugh, but knew Butch was weirded out if nothing else. "Should I- I don't know, should I just stab 'em in the head? I don't-"   
Butch interrupted, "Nah, man. Keep doing what you're doing, just... don't do it in front of me. That was nasty."   
"Yeah, easy," Eros breathed, relieved Butch hadn't caught onto how much _fun_ Eros had doing it. 


End file.
